


Lost in London - verschwunden im Wasserglas

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Pairing: G. Lestrade/Alison (OC) + Johnlock eine schräge Story mit Zeit- und Dimensionsreise-Elementen, Action, Liebe, Erotik (BDSM), Freundschaft.





	1. Chapter 1

Da saß ich nun, in einer Gondel fast ganz aus Glas im Auge Londons und sah auf eine nächtliche Stadt hinunter, von der ich kaum noch genau wusste, welche es tatsächlich war. Nichts bewegte sich, nicht einmal ein leichter Wind kümmerte sich um mich. So schien ich vergessen und unsichtbar für die Welt.  
Ich konnte nichts tun, nur dasitzen und warten, dass etwas geschah. Aber nein, ich konnte doch etwas tun. Mich erinnern, an die letzten Tage des Sonnensturms.

Es hätte mir eine Warnung sein sollen. Schon seit Tagen wurde von den Sonnenstürmen berichtet, die in diesem Jahr besonders schlimm sein sollen. Die zivilisierte Technik war bedroht und ganz indirekt wurde sogar davor gewarnt in ein Flugzeug zu steigen. Doch was sollte ich tun? Mein Flug war gebucht und so flog ich auch.   
Die ganze Zeit während des Fluges klopfte mein Herz viel zu schnell. Kaum wagte ich es mich umzusehen. Meine Hände und Augen hielten verkrampft den Londoner Stadtführer umklammert, ohne je einen Blick hineinzutun. Es war mein einziger Urlaub in diesem Jahr und eigentlich wollte ich mit einer Freundin London unsicher machen. Sie wurde krank und ich brachte es nicht über mich die Reise abzusagen. So saß ich allein, zitternd, schwitzend und betend auf meinem Sitz und konnte es kaum glauben, als das Flugzeug tatsächlich landete und wir nicht im Nirgendwo verschwanden.

Wenn ich jetzt so drüber nachdenke … haha - ein zynisches Lachen tut dem Genüge.

Mein Hotel fand ich recht schnell. Es lag fast im Zentrum, war klein, schäbig aber günstig. Und eigentlich interessierte mich nur das Bett darin, denn ich hatte nicht vor hier viel Zeit zu verbringen. Denn ich wandelte auf den Spuren des Rippers. Das East End war hauptsächlich mein Ziel in London.   
Eigentlich ließ sich auch alles sehr gut an. Am Nachmittag des 12. Novembers kam ich in London an. Am Abend wäre ich am liebsten schon wieder zurück geflogen. Dabei war das, was mir passierte, sehr typisch und hätte mir normalerweise auch nur ein genervtes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht gelockt. Wie hätte ich ahnen sollen, zu welchen Abenteuern sich alles hochschaukeln würde?

Ich stellte meinen Koffer in mein Zimmer und beschloss mir etwas zu essen zu kaufen. Meine kleine Tasche, in der alle wichtigen Dinge waren, hängte ich über meine rechte Schulter, wie ich es immer tat. Ein Handgriff, über den man nicht nachdenkt, automatisiert und lieblos. Vielleicht hätte ich etwas achtsamer sein sollen.  
Dann schlenderte ich durch die dunklen Straßen, die aber noch voller Menschen waren. Unwohl fühlte ich mich nicht, aber auch nicht heimisch oder gar willkommen. Ein dissonantes Gefühl beherrschte mich und ich versuchte viel zu krampfhaft herauszubekommen, woran das lag. Ein wenig hatte ich das Gefühl wie über einen weichen Teppich zu laufen. Als ich dann nach unten sah, war es ganz normaler Asphalt wie überall auf der Welt. 

Vor den hell erleuchteten Schaufenstern blieb ich stehen. Die Geschäfte waren noch offen, doch ich ging nicht hinein. Zum Einkaufen war ich nicht hier. Die Neugier und meine Recherchen trieben mich in diese europäische Stadt, denn ich hatte vor ein Buch über Jack the Ripper zu schreiben. Nicht, dass ich die erste Autorin wäre, die Jacky als Vorlage benutzte, aber ich würde es auf meine Weise tun und es war mir größtenteils egal, ob es jemand gefallen würde.  
In Gedanken versunken ging ich weiter, fühlte ein merkwürdiges Vibrieren und schob es auf die vielen Lichter, die hektischen Menschen, den Verkehrslärm und auch ein wenig auf meine eigene Aufregung.  
Hätte ich in dem Moment gewusst, was passieren würde, hätte ich einen großen Schritt zur Seite gemacht und nichts wäre passiert. Und vielleicht würde ich jetzt auch nicht frierend in einer Glaskugel sitzen, hängend, wie an einem verdammten Weihnachtsbaum, der für immer und ewig stehen würde.

Ich merkte nichts und lief weiter. In Gedanken bastelte ich an meiner Story, überprüfte meine Listen und merkte nicht, wie ich eine dunkle Gegend kam. Licht gab es nun nur noch wenig. Einzelne, schwache Laternen erleuchteten den Fußweg, auf dem immer weniger Menschen unterwegs waren. Wo genau ich hin wollte, wusste ich gar nicht. Ich lief einfach, um zu denken und um London zu fühlen.

Plötzlich bellte ein Hund irgendwo und ich schrak zusammen. Bevor ich aber dazu kam mich umzusehen, sah ich eine dunkle Gestalt auf mich zu rennen. Wie erstarrt sah ich ihn kommen, konnte keinen Schritt zur Seite machen, nicht schreien, nichts tun. Hauptsächlich lag meine Starre daran, dass der Mann aussah, als wenn er aus dem Wasser auftauchte. Seine Bewegungen schienen wie in Zeitlupe und waren doch für meine Augen normal schnell. Diese Disharmonie, die ich schon die ganze Zeit gefühlt habe, manifestierte sich nun in der Person, die auf mich zukam.  
Er trug dunkle Kleidung, hatte eine seltsame Schiebermütze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, so dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Aber seine Körperhaltung und die ganze Aura sagten mir, dass seine Absichten nicht nett waren. Mein Atem ging schon schnell und trotzdem folgte mein Körper nicht meinem Verstand. 

Nur meine Augen wurden wohl immer weiter, in einer Ahnung. Seine grobe Hand riss meine Tasche schließlich von meiner Schulter, wobei er mich zu Boden stieß. Dann verschwand er wieder im Wasser und ich kniete wie betäubt auf den Steinen und sah ihm nach. Kein Laut verließ meinen Mund, obwohl er offen stand.

Nach Ewigkeiten sah ich mich um. Ich war allein in einer dunklen Gasse, es stank erbärmlich und meine Hand tat weh. Ich hatte sie mir aufgeschürft bei meinem Sturz auf den Boden. Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Immer noch kniete ich am Boden, geschockt über das, was ich eben gesehen hatte. Irgendwas hatte an dem Bild überhaupt nicht gestimmt.   
Doch da ich ein gebildeter Fernsehzuschauer bin, kam mir natürlich gleich eine passende Erklärung in den Sinn. Das war eindeutig eine andere Dimension, aus der dieser Räuber kam. Ein hysterisches Lachen kroch in mir empor, kam aber nur als ein überfordertes Schluchzen aus dem Mund. Das war alles nicht wahr, oder?

Nicht nur alle meine wichtigen Sachen waren weg. Mein Ausweis, meine Kreditkarte, mein Geld, mein Handy, alles! Nein, es war in eine andere Dimension entschwunden.

Ich merkte gar nicht, dass ich weinte und immer noch kniete. So zuckte ich heftig zusammen, als ich eine Polizeisirene hörte, die kurz und nur ein Mal aufheulte. Ein Polizeiauto hielt neben mir und für einen Moment dachte ich, die Welt ist doch so, wie sie sein sollte. Ich irrte mich auch da, zumindest anfangs.


	2. Chapter 2

Eigentlich war er schon auf dem Weg nach Hause. Im Moment gab es in London nicht viel zu tun und Gregory Lestrade wollte dringend ein wenig Schlaf nachholen.  
Normalerweise fuhr er mit seinem zivilen Dienstwagen, doch hatte die gesamte Elektronik heute Morgen versagt. Ausnahmsweise konnte er einen Streifenwagen benutzen.  
Müde und erschöpft fuhr er fast zu langsam durch die Straßen Londons. Dabei war es nicht nur die körperliche Erschöpfung, die ihm zu schaffen machte. 

Auch mental war er hinüber, seit die Scheidung von seiner Frau lief. Er hatte gehofft, dass es kein Rosenkrieg werden würde, aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Zwar waren sie schon seit einem ganzen Jahr getrennt, doch in den letzten Tagen schien der Teufel in seine Frau gefahren zu sein. Immerhin hatte er seine Wohnung für sich, wenn auch kaum noch Möbel darin standen.

Mechanisch sah er gerade aus, lauschte unbewusst dem Rauschen des Polizeifunkes, welches sich anders anhörte als sonst. Fast schon melodisch und flüsternd. Doch Gregory achtete nicht weiter darauf, denn dazu war er einfach zu müde. Auch dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, welches er schon den ganzen Tag hatte, und was jetzt zunahm, schob er auf seine Überanstrengung. Die Gänsehaut die ihn im Stundentakt heimsuchte, ignorierte er, denn für Erklärungen hatte er keine Zeit.  
Aber sein Blutdruck war eindeutig zu hoch, dass sagten ihm seine Dauerkopfschmerzen und seine Nervosität. Seine Finger trommelten trotz seiner enormen Mattigkeit auf das Lenkrad.

Als den Polizisten ganz plötzlich Schwindel und Übelkeit überkamen, fuhr er panisch rechts ran, bediente dabei aus Versehen die Polizeisirene und war sich sicher, dass er gleich ohnmächtig werden würde. Oder vielleicht wurde er das auch, er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Ihm war unerträglich übel und schwindlig und sein ganzer Körper schien zu zittern.  
Hektisch atmend stieg er aus dem Auto aus und sah aus den Augenwinkeln eine dunkle Gestalt auf dem Boden knien.

Es war eine Frau, zumindest vermutete es Greg, denn ihre langen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht und außerdem war es so dunkel, dass er sie nicht richtig erkennen konnte.  
"Alles in Ordnung?!", rief er ihr zu und konnte einfach noch nicht zu ihr laufen, da er Angst hatte, seine Beine würden seinen Befehl ignorieren.  
"Nicht wirklich.", antwortete sie mit leichtem Dialekt und einer Stimme, die ungläubig und zornig gleichzeitig klang.  
Gregs ganzer Körper schien noch irgendwie nachzuvibrieren und er ermahnte sich selbst dringend in den nächsten Tagen einen Arzt aufzusuchen.  
Die Frau stand nun umständlich auf, strich sich ihren Mantel glatt, band sich ihren Schal wieder ordentlich und kam auf den DI zu.

"Warum sind Sie denn nicht ein paar Minuten eher gekommen?"  
Die Frau klang vorwurfsvoll, verstört und trotzdem ein wenig verärgert. Lestrade überlegte, ob er sagen sollte, dass es eigentlich sowieso eher Zufall war, dass er hier angehalten hatte, tat es aber nicht.  
"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er nach und betrachtete die junge Frau. Hübsch, dachte er schwach, als er die blonden Locken und die Stupsnase ansah. Gleichzeitig läuteten die Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf. Keine Frauen in den nächsten Jahren, hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, nach den letzten Wochen des Horrors.

Die Frau hatte ihre Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, was sie ein wenig trotzig erschienen ließ. Ihre Zähne waren ganz gleichmäßig, das konnte der Polizist sehen, als sie ihm erzählte was passiert war.  
"Ein Mann hat eben meine Handtasche gestohlen! Das ist wahrscheinlich nicht außergewöhnlich hier in London, oder Officer?! Doch vielleicht interessiert sie, dass er mir …"  
"Detective Inspector …", unterbrach sie Greg unmotiviert, denn um nichts in der Welt wollte er heute noch einem Mann mit gestohlener Tasche hinterher jagen.  
"Von mir aus. Der Mann kam von nirgendwo her. Er erschien praktisch aus dem Nichts, aufgetaucht wie aus einem Wasserglas. Und darin verschwand er auch wieder, mit meiner Tasche!"  
Die Frau starrte dem Polizisten herausfordernd in die Augen und Greg versuchte das Gehörte zusammenzusetzen.

"Ich mache mich lächerlich, oder Officer?"  
Die Stimme der Frau klang nun ein wenig verloren und ratlos und das war der DI auch. Er verstand nicht, was sie sagte. Wasserglas? Oder vielleicht stimmt auch mit seinem eigenen Kopf etwas nicht?  
"Nein. Ich kann Ihnen nur nicht ganz folgen.", gab Greg zu und griff sich instinktiv an den Kopf.  
"Es ist auch egal. Meine Tasche ist weg. Mein Geld, mein Ausweis, meine Kreditkarte, alles! Soweit ich das sehe, sind sie Polizist. Sind Sie denn nicht für so etwas zuständig?"  
"Ja, im Normalfall schon, wenn auch nicht ich persönlich und eigentlich bin ich auch außer Dienst. Ich werde Ihnen einen Kollegen rufen, dem erzählen Sie dann alles, ja?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, denn der Schwindel kam zurück. Die Frau gefiel ihm außerdem viel zu sehr, als dass er sich weiter mit ihr unterhalten sollte, erinnerte er sich an die letzen Tage, die er mehr bei Anwälten verbracht hatte, als in seinem Büro zu sein.

"Würden Sie mich erst in mein Hotel bringen, ich möchte meine Hand versorgen. Der Dieb ist doch ohnedies schon weg.", antwortete ihm die junge Frau nun ein wenig dumpf und betrachtete ihren aufgeschürften Handballen.  
"Zeigen Sie …." Greg griff nach der Hand der Frau und wollte sich die Verletzung ansehen, doch ganz unerwartet wurde sein Schwindel so heftig, dass er wankte. Aber auch die Frau schien zu schwanken und irgendwie drehte sich alles. Mit einem heftigen Schlag wurde die blonde Frau nun gegen ihn gestoßen und instinktiv hielt er sie fest, bevor der Polizist das Gefühl hatte kilometerweit in die Tiefe zu fallen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ja, da traf ich schon ganz zufällig einen Polizisten, der mir helfen sollte, dann brachte er mich dabei zu Fall. Ganz klasse!

Was für ein Glück dachte ich noch, als ich den Polizeiwagen sah. Noch erfreuter war ich über den gutaussehenden Mann, der ausstieg, bekam aber gleich ein ungutes Gefühl, als ich sah, dass es ihm offenbar nicht sehr gut ging. Aber der Besitz meiner Handtasche rückte wieder in greifbare Nähe. Wenn dieser Mann sich endlich aufraffen würde, um mir zu helfen. Soweit konnte der Dieb doch noch nicht sein. Was waren schon ein oder zwei Dimensionen?

Na gut, als ich mich mit schmerzendem Knie und brennender Hand aufgerappelt hatte, sah ich, dass besagter, attraktiver Ordnungshüter noch mehr angegriffen wirkte als ich. Keine große Hilfe, stellte ich nüchtern fest, wollte ihm aber zumindest eine Chance geben.

Natürlich sah er mich skeptisch an, als ich ihm alles erzählte. Wie sollte ich ihn denn auffordern einem Mann nachzujagen, der in einem Wasserglas verschwunden war? Ich konnte seine Zweifel verstehen, ärgerte mich aber gleichzeitig über sein Nichtstun. Er starrte mich nur an, als würde er gar nicht verstehen, was ich sagte. Dabei sah er ziemlich blass aus und ich ahnte, dass es doch kein Glücksgriff war. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, dachte ich bissig.  
Solche Dinge passierten mir recht häufig. Man konnte durchaus behaupten, dass Pech mochte mich sehr gern.

Meine verletzte Hand tat weh und blutete leicht. Da dieser Polizist weder Anzeichen machte, Verstärkung zu rufen, noch dem Dieb hinterher zu jagen (wie auch immer er das machen sollte), sondern nur ein wenig desorientiert in der Gegend rumstand, hielt ich es für das Beste ins Hotel zu fahren, um meine Hand zu verarzten. Meine Tasche war wohl für immer verloren.  
Anzeige gegen Unbekannt konnte ich dann immer noch machen.

Was geschah, als ich gegen ihn fiel, kann ich nicht sagen, denn eine heftige Kraft riss mich quasi von den Beinen. Dabei hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde durch Öl schwimmen. Ich bekam keine Luft, wurde hysterisch, krallte mich an seinem Mantel fest und strampelte vermutlich mit den Beinen wie eine Ertrinkende. Mit einem Nebengedanken dachte ich an das Wasserglas und schrie stumm. Dann wurde ich bewusstlos und erwachte von einem lauten Klappern und einem leichten Schlag auf meine Wange.

"Kommen Sie zu sich!", hörte ich eine warme, dunkle und sehr männliche Stimme. Mit leicht schmerzendem Kopf öffnete ich schwerfällig meine Augen und sah in die dunkelbraunen Augen des Polizisten.  
"Wir müssen hier weg!", flüsterte er drängend und sah dabei nicht mehr ganz so bleich aus. Aber seine Stimme und seine Aufforderung dauerte gefühlte Minuten bis sie bei mir ankamen. Das war ihm zu langsam und er zog mich ein wenig grob nach oben, bis ich saß.  
Staub kitzelte in meiner Nase und Licht blendete mich. Als ich mich schließlich umsah, wobei ich meine Augen abschirmen musste, glaubte ich nicht, was ich sah.

Eine Kutsche, gezogen von Pferden ratterte gerade an mir vorbei und ich begriff, dass es das klappernde Geräusch der Pferdehufe gewesen war, was mich geweckt hatte, neben der Hand des Polizisten. Es war dreckig um uns herum und stank ekelhaft. Der Polizist und ich befanden uns in einer Art Hausecke, halb im Schatten. Menschen gingen an uns vorbei in altertümlichen Klamotten und einige warfen uns misstrauische Blicke zu.  
"Was …", keuchte ich geschockt und konnte meine Augen nicht von der Straße losreißen. Ich wusste sofort genau wo wir waren, immerhin beschäftigte ich mich seit Jahren mit nichts anderem. Im viktorianischen England etwa um 1880! 

"Wir müssen hier weg, die Leute schauen uns schon komisch an.", forderte mich der Mann mit den grauen Schläfen wieder auf und zog mich endgültig hoch.  
Warum war er nicht geschockt, nicht so traumatisiert wie ich? Oder war er es und zeigte es nur nicht? Immerhin war er Polizist und auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Er hatte sicher schon einiges gesehen und ließ sich nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen, vermutlich. Doch sein krankes Gesicht und seine unsicheren Bewegungen von vor wenigen Minuten kamen mir in den Sinn.  
Immer noch war ich wie gelähmt, was ich an meinem Körper merkte, der sich widerstandslos von dem Polizisten weiter in den Schatten drängen ließ, damit wir nicht mehr im Blickfeld der vorbeilaufenden Menschen waren.

"Was ist passiert?", stellte ich nun die allesentscheidende Frage und ahnte schon, dass mir der Mann an meiner Seite darauf keine Antwort würde geben können.  
Aber ich selbst hatte eine Antwort. Eine sehr abwegige, verrückte und eine, die ich selbst nicht glaubte.  
"Wir sind falsch angezogen.", flüsterte der Polizist kaum hörbar und seine Augen huschten von Passant zu Passant. Er hatte durchaus recht.  
Ganz tief holte ich Luft, mehrmals und so ruhig wie möglich. Dann steckte ich meine Hände tief in die Manteltaschen und sah meinen Gefährten an.  
"Hören Sie, Mister … Officer.?… was auch immer. Stimmen Sie mir zu, dass wir in einer anderen Zeit sind?"  
Zögernd sahen mich seine warmen, braunen Augen nun an.  
"Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector ….Ja, ich stimme Ihnen zu, Miss?" Meine Frage beantwortete er in einer seltsamen Reihenfolge und ich begriff, dass er ein wenig gekränkt war, dass ich ihn ständig als Officer betitelte.   
"Ich kann Ihnen in etwa die Zeit nennen. Bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob es London ist. Wissen Sie es, Inspector?"  
Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, bevor er wieder in die pulsierende, dreckige Stadt sah.  
"Ich denke schon. Bin mir aber erst sicher, wenn wir ein wenig herumlaufen können. Das geht aber nur, wenn wir nicht aussehen, wie wir aussehen, Miss?!"  
"Wir sind im viktorianischen England um 1880. Mein Name ist Alison Abberline. Moment mal … wie war ihr Name?"  
Irgendwie drang mir erst jetzt zu Bewusstsein, was ich da gehört hatte. Mein Herz schlug wie wild und ich versuchte meine Fassung beizubehalten.  
"Gregory Lestrade, DI.", wiederholte er tonlos und sah mich stirnrunzelnd und fragend an.

Na ja, dachte ich hysterisch, wenn wir jetzt schon in einer anderen Dimension oder Zeit oder keine Ahnung wo, waren, warum sollte es da keinen Inspector Lestrade geben und vielleicht gab es ja auch einen grundgescheiten Karlson vom Dach oder einen superschlauen Sherlock Holmes und einen neugierigen Doktor Watson?  
Und vielleicht wurde ich auch einfach nur verrückt oder es lag an diesen verfluchten Sonnenstürmen oder ….

Ich lachte plötzlich völlig aufgelöst los und verlor nun tatsächlich die Fassung, denn ich konnte alles gerade nicht begreifen.  
Der Mann neben mir sah mich, erschrocken über meinen Ausbruch an. Ich konnte ihn ein wenig verstehen, schließlich lachte und weinte ich gleichzeitig. Dann riss er mich in seine Arme und hielt mich fest, während er leise auf mich einredete:  
"Hören Sie auf! Seien Sie still! Sie können hier nicht so viel Aufsehen erregen, dazu sind wir zu unpassend angezogen. Hören Sie auf, verdammt noch mal. Alison, beruhigen Sie sich …. Bitte!"

Seine Worte hatten keine Macht. Allein die Kraft seiner Arme hielt mich an seine Schulter gepresst, dass ich an seinen Körper weinen und lachen musste. Vielleicht standen wir da so 10 Minuten, vielleicht auch drei Stunden. Irgendwann waren meine Emotionen erst einmal erschöpft und meine Beine waren so weich, dass ich mich setzen musste.

Vorsichtig ließ er mich los, behielt mich aber kritisch im Blick, um mich bei jedem Ton aus meinem Mund an sich zu reißen. Ja, er hatte ja recht. Ich benahm mich wie eine durchgedrehte Frau, aber konnte man es mir verdenken?


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Der Polizist sah auf die sitzende Frau zu seinen Füßen und hätte niemals zugegeben, wie sehr seine Beine zitterten. Auch er konnte nicht verstehen, was da in den letzten Augenblicken passiert war. Er wusste nicht, wie und warum sie in dieses London kamen, wenn es diese Stadt war. Aber Greg spürte, das Vibrieren in ihm, welches ihn heute schon den ganzen Tag beunruhigt hatte, war erst einmal still.

Sein Verstand weigerte sich eine Lösung preis zu geben und so musste er das Beste daraus machen. Was erst einmal hieß, diese junge Lady unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es gefährlich werden könnte, wenn sie hier auffielen. Wo auch immer sie waren, in welcher Zeit auch immer und zu welchem Zweck auch immer, Lestrade war durch und durch praktisch. Deshalb beruhigte er erst einmal Alison, die die Fassung verlor und fand es leider viel zu angenehm sie im Arm zu halten. Als nächstes müssten sie sich um eine passende Kleidung kümmern, bevor sie sich vorsichtig umschauen konnten. Da er immerhin noch einen Mantel trug, der weniger auffiel, als der buntkarierte Mantel der Frau, würde er wohl allein gehen müssen.  
Neben dem Erstellen seiner praktischen Liste grübelte er darüber nach, warum ihn Alison ein zweites Mal nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte.

Würden Sie sicher wissen, ob sie in London waren, würde ihm schon etwas einfallen. Wider Erwarten fühlte sich Greg besser, als in den letzten paar Tagen, obwohl die Luft alles andere als gut war, sein Mantelaufschlag nass und verrotzt war und er im Grunde keinen Plan hatte, was sie nun tun sollten.

Die Frau hatte ihre Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt und ihre eine Hand in den blonden Haaren vergraben. Sie tat ihm leid, wunderte sich gleichzeitig aber, warum er selbst alles mit so viel Fassung trug. Müsste er nicht auch ausflippen? Vielleicht lag es an Alison? Gregory glaubte tatsächlich, dass es so war. Irgendwie spürte er, dass er sie beschützen musste, auf sie aufpassen musste. Nur wie sollte er jetzt nach Kleidung suchen, ohne sie allein zu lassen?  
Er setzte sich zu ihr in den Schatten.  
"Ich werde gehen und nach passender Kleidung suchen. Aber ich möchte sie ungern hier allein lassen und weiß …"

"Möchten Sie meine Idee hören?", unterbrach ihn Alison mit geröteten Augen und Lestrade sah zum ersten Mal die Farbe ihrer Augen. Sie waren türkisfarben und schienen amüsiert, obwohl das eigentlich nicht sein konnte, denn der rote Rand, Ergebnis ihrer Tränen, zeugte nicht von Erheiterung.  
Der Polizist nickte ein wenig überrascht, denn eigentlich fand er seine Idee gar nicht so schlecht.  
"Wir sitzen hier noch eine Weile im Schatten und warten bis es dunkler wird. Dann können Sie nach Kleidung schauen und ich kann hier warten, denn in dieser Ecke falle ich kaum auf."

Sie lächelte und Greg wollte etwas erwidern, da sprach sie schon weiter:  
"Als ich heute Mittag in London ankam, nein, eigentlich schon seit heute Morgen, wurde dauernd von Sonnenstürmen berichtet, die so einiges durcheinander bringen. Warum also, sollen sie nicht Zeit und Raum durcheinander gebracht haben? Vielleicht sind wir in einer anderen Zeit, vielleicht sogar in einem Paralleluniversum, verstehen Sie? Wir reisen wie Doctor Who mit der TARDIS!"  
Alison sah ihn nun mit leuchtenden Augen und geröteten Wangen an und Greg musste zugeben, dass er nicht allzu viel verstand. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Lesen, seine Fantasien hatten nur ein Thema und im Fernseher sah er nur Fußballspiele an. Von welchem Doctor Who sie sprach, wusste er auch nicht.

"Ja, verstehe.", sagte er diplomatisch, denn im Grunde war es egal, warum sie hier waren und ob und wie sie zurück kamen. Was zählte waren einzig und allein die nächsten Stunden.  
"Schon den ganzen Tag hatte ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und als der Kerl aus dem Wasserglas kam, um meine Tasche zu klauen, da wurde meine Unruhe Realität. Als ich dann auf der Straße gegen sie gefallen bin, wurden wir beide vielleicht in eine Art Wurmloch gezogen, oder?"  
Der DI hob die Brauen und konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. Die junge Dame hatte eine sehr ausschweifende Fantasie, dachte er ein wenig bewundernd.

"Mir ging es auch schon den ganzen Tag nicht gut, was aber an meiner Scheidung und zu viel Arbeit liegt.", stellte Gregory nun aber überrascht fest. Hatte Alison recht?  
"Hm, nur … wie soll ich sagen? … in meiner Welt, sind sie eine Figur aus einem Roman, Detective Inspector Sie sind nicht real, sozusagen …"  
Vorsichtig sah die blonde Frau ihn an und wartete vermutlich darauf, dass er nun doch endlich seine Fassung verlor.  
"Aha.", erwiderte der Polizist nur und sah sie unverwandt an.  
"Sie müssen also schon irgendwie vorher in meine Welt gekommen sein.", fuhr Alison fort.  
"Oder sie in meine!"  
"Ja, vielleicht. Ich bin verwirrt.", gab die blonde Frau nun leise zu und sackte irgendwie zusammen.  
Greg legte tröstend einen Hand auf ihre Schulter und versuchte auf seine Intuition zu hören, was er als nächstes tun musste.  
"Aber ich habe Ihnen …"  
"Sag Greg zu mir!", unterbrach er sie und bekam dafür ein kurzes Lächeln.  
"Dir meine Idee noch nicht erklärt. Ich nehme an, du kennst einen Sherlock Holmes und einen Doktor Watson?"  
Bei der Frage leuchteten ihre Augen noch ein wenig mehr und Greg war einfach nur verständnislos.  
"Ja sicher."  
"Gut, denn in meiner Welt, du wirst dich nicht mehr wundern, sind diese beiden Männer auch nicht echt. Aber vielleicht gibt es hier in London einen Sherlock Holmes, der uns helfen könnte, nach Hause zu kommen?! In meiner Welt ist der Sherlock Holmes des späten 19. Jahrhunderts eine Kultfigur. Es gibt viele Bücher und Filme, die sich um ihn drehen. Vielleicht versuchen wir unser Glück. Und falls wir zufällig in London sind, was ich hoffe, dann suchen wir nach der Bakerstreet 221b und schauen nach, wer da wohnt!? Wenn wir Glück haben, gibt es hier einen echten Sherlock Holmes, der uns helfen könnte."

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie den Polizisten an. Greg sah sie regungslos an und versuchte zu verdauen, was er eben gehört hatte. Er war nicht real? Es gab keinen Sherlock Holmes und vielleicht gab es aber doch einen? Wenn er jetzt eine Frau wäre, würde er sich ergeben die Hände vors Gesicht schlagen und nicht weiter wissen, eventuell auch einfach losheulen. Aber das konnte er nicht, denn er war älter, er war ein Mann und noch dazu Polizist. Möglicherweise hatte Alison recht, sie schien sich ja offenbar in ein paar Dingen besser auszukennen als er. Einen Versuch war es wert. Lestrade merkte gar nicht, dass er der Frau die ganze Zeit anhimmelnd ins Gesicht starrte, bis sie sagte:  
"Hör auf deine Augen in mich zu bohren, sonst werde ich rot!"  
Allerdings lächelte sie dabei spitzbübisch und es war Greg, der wegsah und rot wurde.  
"Einen Versuch ist es wert.", murmelte er als Antwort und kratzte verlegen mit den Fingern über die Steine neben seinem Bein.


	5. Chapter 5

Ich sah, dass er mir nicht recht glaubte und ich konnte es ihm wirklich nicht verdenken. Absurd ist ein zu milder Ausdruck für diesen Wahnsinn, dabei war das erst der Anfang.  
Na ja, vielleicht war es eine Grundlage, wenn wir andere Kleidung trugen und durch die Stadt laufen konnten, um zu sehen wo wir überhaupt waren.  
Mir wurde ein wenig schummrig und ich schob es auf die Dimensionsreise, wie ich es für mich nannte. Ich sah es Gregory an, dass er mit all diesen Dingen nicht viel anfangen konnte und sagte so auch besser nichts mehr dazu, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verwirren. All meine Hoffnung setzte ich in Sherlock Holmes, obwohl ich ja wusste, dass es ihn nicht in echt gab. Na gut, zumindest nicht in meiner Welt.

Plötzlich wurde mir wieder schlecht und ich hatte das Gefühl im Sitzen im Kreis zu fallen. Ich spürte noch Lestrades Hand, als ich wieder in das verfluchte Öl fiel, was mich einsaugte, durchkaute und woanders ausspuckte, als würde ich nicht besonders gut schmecken. Alles ging so rasant schnell, dass ich meinem Brechreiz gar nicht nachgeben konnte. Auch verlor ich diesmal nicht das Bewusstsein, sondern fand mich keuchend, auf die Unterarme aufgestützt am Boden wieder. Neben mir schnaufte der Mann, dessen Hand noch um meinen Oberarm lag und ich war tatsächlich froh, dass ich ihn nicht irgendwo im Wasserglas verloren hatte.  
"Zurück?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die er noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hatte.  
"Sieht so aus. "

Mühsam standen wir auf und einen Moment glaubte ich wirklich, ich kotze dem anziehenden Mann gleich vor die Füße. Doch es legte sich, als wir langsam die verlassen wirkende Straße entlang wankten. Immerhin sah ich hier und da Licht in den Fenstern, und in der Entfernung hörte man Schritte und Musik, was mir sagte, dass wir noch nicht die Legende waren, die letzten Menschen auf der Welt.  
"Wir sind in London."

Gregory hörte sich ein wenig erleichtert an und ich überlegte, ob es eine Bedeutung hatte, dass ich ihn getroffen hatte. Wenn es schon Dimensionsreisen gab, warum nicht auch Schicksal?  
Pah, wäre ja gelacht, hielt ich stumm Selbstgespräche, während mich der Polizist am Arm durch die Straßen führt.  
"Wo wollen wir denn hin, zu deinem Sherlock Holmes?", fragte ich ihn, meinen Ansatz aus dem London um 1880 verfolgend.  
"Erst einmal in meine Wohnung, die ist zwei Blocks weiter, wenn wir denn hier richtig sind. Wir sollten deine Hand verarzten, ehe sie sich infiziert."  
Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht und erst als er meine Verletzung wieder erwähnte, spürte ich das Brennen.

Ich hörte auch seine zarte Ironie und auch seine Unsicherheit. Mich ereilte eine Ahnung, dass wir beide wie Narren vor einer fremden Tür stehen würden, wenn das weder seine noch meine Welt wäre. Als nächstes würden wir es im Meridiana, meinem Hotel probieren. Sonst blieb immer noch die Bakerstreet, dachte ich mit einer guten Portion Galgenhumor. Ich wollte doch immer etwas Aufregendes erleben. Da hatte ich es. Gut, es fehlte noch Doctor Who, aber wer weiß, vielleicht trafen wir den im nächsten Universum gleich nebenan.

Als Gregory Lestrade vor einer Haustür stehen blieb und den Schlüssel aus seiner Manteltasche zog, sah ich, wie seine Hand zitterte. Still betete ich, dass dieser Schlüssel passen würde, allein dafür, damit er sich beruhigen konnte. Dabei machte er einen durchaus gefassten Eindruck. Oder hatte er vielleicht nur eine ausgezeichnete Selbstdisziplin, wie ich sie nicht hatte? Leicht angewidert dachte ich an meinen hysterischen Anfall im alten London. Peinlich, Alison, wirklich!  
Der Schlüssel passte und ich sah ihn tief Luft holen. Dann lächelte er mich an und hielt mir die Tür auf.

Seine Wohnung war sehr sparsam eingerichtet und er sah wohl meinen kritischen Blick, denn er sagte entschuldigend:  
"Meine Ex-Frau hat im letzten Monat so gut wie alles mitgenommen. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit irgendetwas zu kaufen." Er zuckte die Schultern und ich dichtete ihm an, dass er vermutlich auch wenig Lust hatte, sich in Möbelhäusern herum zu treiben.  
Es gab kein Sofa, nur einen Sessel, einen Tisch, zwei Stühle und vermutlich ein Bett. Na ja, ganz sicher war ich mir nicht. Er ging in sein Bad und kam mit einem vorschriftsmäßigen Erstehilfekasten wieder, der sich in einer Millionen Jahren weder in mein Auto noch in meine Wohnung verirrt hätte. Küchentücher taten es auch, wenn ich mich mal geschnitten hatte.

"Werden wir weiterhin reisen? Würde es sich lohnen viktorianische Kleidung für das alte London zu besorgen, falls wir wieder dort landen?", dachte ich eigentlich eher laut, während er behutsam meine Schürfwunde mit Jodlösung abtupfte und ich anstatt peinliche Schmerzlaute von mir zu geben, lieber reden wollte.  
"Denkst du, wir müssen wieder zurück?"  
Gregs Stimme war dunkel und er sah mich nicht an, konzentrierte sich nur darauf meine Hand zu verbinden.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Es ist eine merkwürdige Nacht und in den Nachrichten gestern hieß es, die Sonnenstürme würden ein paar Tage andauern. Falls das eine mit dem anderen zusammenhängt, könnte es durch durchaus sein, dass wir noch mehrmals…. wie Doctor Who, du weißt schon?! … reisen."

Zu spät fiel mir ein, dass er den wohl nicht kannte, es sei denn der echte Doctor Who kam hier regelmäßig vorbei, um die Welt zu retten. Nun warum nicht?! Alles war möglich. Eine heftige Aufregung durchflutete mich, als ich mir den Gedanken gestattete eventuell bald dem echten Sherlock Holmes oder vielleicht auch dem einzig wahren Doctor gegenüber zu stehen.  
Ich merkte nicht, wie ich nach Luft schnappte und sah mein, ganz sicher schwärmerisches Lächeln nicht, wusste aber, dass ich es hatte, als ich den braunen Augen begegnete, die mich fragend und ein wenig verstimmt musterten.

"Ja, vermutlich hast du recht. Nur weiß ich auch nicht, woher man mitten in der Nacht Kostüme bekommt und wahrscheinlich könnte uns Sherlock schon weiterhelfen."  
Lestrades Stimme war ausdruckslos und ich bedankte mich ein wenig zu überschwänglich für sein Verarzten. Ich hatte wohl ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich gerade ins Schwärmen geraten war, während mich hier der wahre Held behandelte. Na gut, was war schon wahr in dieser Nacht?!

"Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er mich nun aus der Küche und zu meiner großen Erleichterung klang er schon wieder wie vorher.  
Nicht fröhlich oder exaltiert, aber gefasst und freundlich. Hatte er etwas von Scheidung gesagt, überlegte ich, während ich ihm sagte, dass ich etwas trinken will.  
"Habe nur Bier!"  
"Nehme ich!" Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ich Bier mochte. Männer fanden es aus unerklärlichen Gründen drollig, wenn Frauen auch Bier mochten, deshalb erklärte ich mich nicht.

Meine Freundin hatte sich gerade von ihrem Mann scheiden lassen mit dem sie 11 Jahre verheiratet war und ich hatte alles live miterlebt. Keine schöne Sache, erst recht nicht, wenn man Kinder hatte. Ich blickte mich um, nach Kindern sah es nicht aus.  
Aber, dass es dem Polizisten in seiner Welt nicht gut ging, konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen. Seit wir wieder hier waren, sah er schöpft und blass aus. Seine Augen waren forschend und zurückhalten und nicht so glühend und glänzend wie im alten London. Ja, er tat mir leid, denn ich ahnte, dass ihm seine Ex das Leben vermutlich zur Hölle machte.

Es war aber nicht allein mein Mitgefühl, was mir ein ehrliches Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Ich mochte ihn irgendwie. Er hatte eine unaufdringliche, ruhige Art, doch trotzallem fühlte ich, dass da mehr war unter der vernünftigen und praktischen Schale. Gerade seine Augen zeugten von einer ziemlichen Leidenschaft, in welche Richtung auch immer.  
Mit einem prickelnden Erschauern nahm ich die Bierflasche entgegen, die er mir hin hielt.  
"Warten wir auf das nächste Wasserglas?", fragte er und ich lachte tatsächlich kurz auf, denn mit seinem Humor hatte ich gerade nicht gerechnet. Das war mir abwegig erschienen. Duften Helden Humor haben?

"Mir ist meist ziemlich übel, kurz bevor es losgeht. Vielleicht sind wir damit ein wenig gewarnt?", brachte ich vorsichtig an und trank das Bier.  
"Mir geht’s ähnlich. Was passiert, wenn ich dich nicht berühre, wenn es passiert?"  
Seine direkte Frage, die mir auch schon durch den Kopf kroch, ließ mich ihn, aus vermutlich aufgerissenen Augen anstarren. Aber ich fasste mich schnell und versuchte es mit Humor zu sehen (hatte ich denn eine Wahl?).


	6. Chapter 6

"Wir könnten uns mit deinen Handschellen aneinander fesseln?"  
Alison sah Greg so ernst an, dass er wirklich dachte, sie würde tatsächlich meinen, was sie sagte. Die Frau konnte ja nicht ahnen, was sie bei dem Polizisten damit auslöste. Mühsam versuchte er ruhig zu atmen, sah aber dann trotzdem weg, weil er befürchtete, seine Augen würden alles verraten.  
"Ähm, ich … glaubst du, dass …"  
"Schon gut, war nur ein Scherz. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich damit so erschrecke.", sagte Alison nun kichernd und strich ihm kurz über den Arm.

"Aber wir sollten darüber nachdenken, was passiert, wenn wir allein ins Wasserglas fallen. Kommen wir in der gleichen Welt heraus? Von da auch wieder zurück? Oder sind wir dann verloren? Verloren in London sozusagen?", redete sie weiter und Lestrade lockerte seine Hand, die sich in seinem Schreck um die Flasche gepresst hatte, als wolle er sie zerdrücken. Vorsichtig sah er hoch, doch Alison sah ihn nicht an. Stattdessen sah sie durch die Wohnung, während sie laut dachte.  
"Ich würde meinen, wir probieren es nicht aus, oder? Wir sollten auf jeden Fall nah beieinander bleiben. Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich bin froh, dass mir das nicht allein passiert … alles schon irre genug …"

Ihre Stimme war nun leiser und klang auch ein wenig belegt. Natürlich hatte sie Angst, auch wenn sie versuchte das unter Humor und Erklärungen zu verstecken. Genau wie Greg Angst hatte, jedoch gelernt hatte, sie nicht zu zeigen und immer pragmatisch zu denken.  
Als er lautlos die Tränen über ihr Gesicht laufen sah, bekam der Polizist wieder das hilflose Gefühl, was er nicht mochte. Weinende Frauen waren etwas Schreckliches. Es tat ihm weh, so etwas zu sehen und nicht zu wissen, wie er es ändern konnte.

Seine Worte hatten dabei noch nie etwas genutzt und er wusste, dass er nicht gerade der geborene Rhetoriker war. Aber die blonde Frau schien ganz instinktiv zu verstehen, was seine Stärke war und so schmiegte sie sich an ihn und er hielt sie einfach fest, wie im alten London.  
Sie fühlte sich so klein und hilflos an und er liebte diese Situation, die es ihm erlaubte ihr Beschützer zu sein.  
Schon oft dachte er, dass es eigentlich absolut kindisch und lächerlich war, ein Beschützer sein zu wollen. Aber hin und wieder beneidete er sogar Holmes, dafür, dass er bewundert wurde. Er war zwar Polizist, vielleicht nicht der schlechteste, aber eigentlich erhielt er dafür selten einen Dank. Er wollte ja noch nicht mal, dass ihm jede gerettete Person persönlich die Hand schüttelte und sich bedankte. Eigentlich wollte er nur die Anerkennung, den Respekt und die Liebe von einer einzigen Person.

Das Dilemma mit seiner Frau hatte sich schon über Jahre hingezogen und so war es in Gregs emotionaler Welt leer und kalt geworden. Nur die Arbeit half ihm dabei nicht einfach aufzugeben.  
Und nun stand dieses, zumindest im Moment sehr hilflose Wesen, an ihn geschmiegt, wollte seinen Trost, seine Arme und seinen Schutz, wie sollte er da widerstehen können? Er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun, dass er nun lächelte und ihr tröstend über den Kopf strich. Als er jedoch noch etwas anderes spürte, schob er Alison sanft von sich.

"Wir sollten zu Sherlock gehen."  
"Was ist mit deinem Auto? Steht es noch da, wo wir uns trafen?".  
Sie hatte sich wieder gefasst und Greg war ein wenig erleichtert, bedauert es aber auch irgendwie. Automatisch griff er nach seiner Waffe und berührte dabei die Handschellen, die ihm ein heftiges Kribbeln durch den Körper schickten.  
"Lass uns nachsehen!", erwiderte er mit entrückter Stimme.

Das Auto stand nicht mehr an der Stelle und eigentlich wunderten sie sich nicht darüber. Denn wie sich gezeigt hatte, war offenbar alles möglich.  
"Wir laufen. Es ist nicht so weit.", gab Greg vor und ohne, dass er darüber nachdachte, griff er nach Alisons Hand. Sie ließ ihm ihre Hand, denn sie wusste, um die Gefahr allein zu stranden, ohne ihren Beschützer.  
Hör auf mit diesen jämmerlichen Gedanken, sie macht sich nur über dich lustig, untersagte sich Lestrade streng seine Hoffnungen.  
"Ist es wirklich dein London?", fragte ihn die Frau mehrmals auf dem Weg in die Bakerstreet. Sie liefen absichtlich zu Fuß, um sicher zu sein. Der Polizist bestätigte es jedes Mal und ahnte nicht, dass Alison sich immer öfter fragte, ob sie nun hier gefangen war und nie wieder nach Hause kam.

Dann standen sie vor der Bakerstreet und die Tür sah fast aus wie immer. Anders war nur, dass sie ein wenig offen stand. Normalerweise klopfte oder klingelte Lestrade und Mrs. Hudson war üblicherweise die Erste die öffnete.  
Heute trat er einfach ein, denn irgendwie erschien ihm eine übertriebene Höflichkeit ein wenig unnötig.  
Alison machte sich im Hausflur plötzlich von seiner Hand los und blieb am Treppenbeginn stehen.  
"Warte kurz!", keuchte sie und sah ziemlich aufgelöst aus.  
"Was ist? Geht es los?", fragte Greg alarmiert und kam wieder zu ihr, um sie zu berühren. Doch Alison schüttelte nur den Kopf und war sichtbar verlegen.  
"Ich … ich muss mich nur einen Moment darauf vorbereiten, dem großen Holmes gegenüber zu treten.", flüsterte sie und sah dabei an Greg vorbei nach oben, als erwartete sie jeden Moment, dass Sherlock die Treppe herunter kam.

Natürlich kam er nicht, dafür hörte der Polizist oben Stimmen und Schritte. Immerhin war er also zu Hause, das beruhigte ihn schon ungemein, auch wenn er sich gerade darüber ärgerte. Alison reckte nun das Kinn, richtete sich kerzengerade auf und ihrem Gesicht konnte man nichts ansehen. Nichts von der Aufregung der letzten Stunden, Minuten oder waren es schon Tage?  
"Ich bin fertig.", grinste sie ihn an und ein Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, den er leider als Eifersucht definieren musste, als Greg ihre glänzenden Augen und ihre geröteten Wangen sah.  
Wie immer, dachte er trübsinnig und ging voran.

Die Tür war offen wie sonst meist auch und zu Lestrades riesengroßer Erleichterung sahen Holmes und Watson auch aus wie immer. Aber die Erleichterung wich sofort einem brennenden Schamgefühl, als er die Hand John Watsons gerade auf Sherlocks Hintern liegen sah, als sie eintraten.  
Alison hinter ihm hatte es offensichtlich nicht gesehen, denn sie strahlte noch.  
Beide Männer standen vor dem Kamin und Holmes hatte einen Brief in der Hand. John sah die beiden überrascht an und schien verlegen zu sein, doch Holmes, der sie offenbar schon längst gehört hatte, musterte sie nur kühl.  
Der DI, selbst verunsichert von dem, was er gerade gesehen hatte, räusperte sich umständlich und war froh, als John sagte:  
"Greg, gibt es Ärger?"  
"Kann man so sagen.", presste er heraus und drehte sich zu Alison herum. Die strahlte immer noch Sherlock an, beachtete weder ihn noch Watson und Greg ahnte, dass sie ihm das Reden überlassen wollte.  
"Sie, Alison … hat ein Problem und ich vermutlich auch."  
Noch immer fiel ihm das Sprechen schwer, was daran lag, dass Holmes ihn überhaupt nicht beachtete und stattdessen am ihm vorbei die Frau ansah.  
Aber John erinnerte sich wenigstens daran, dass man in England gastfreundlich ist.  
"Ich mache Tee, ihr seht ein wenig erfroren aus."  
Dann ging er zu Alison und reichte ihr seine Hand.  
"Ich bin John Watson."


	7. Chapter 7

"Alison Abbeline.", hauchte ich entzückt und nur minimal fähig mich entsprechend zu artikulieren. (Wie würde es euch denn gehen, hm?!)  
John Watson, Sherlock Holmes … ich konnte es kaum fassen. Auch wenn ich mir die beiden immer etwas anders vorgestellt hatte. Ich war hingerissen, muss ich zugeben.  
John Watson schien nett und warmherzig zu sein, dabei ganz praktisch und ziemlich britisch, so wie ich ihn aus den Büchern kannte. Außerdem sah er fast niedlich aus, wie ein knuffiger Teddybär. Na gut, ob sich das Sir Doyle so gedacht hatte, fragte ich mich innerlich schmunzeln.  
Sherlock hingegen, holla die Waldfee!

Aus den Büchern kannte ich ihn eher als spitznasigen, hageren Kerl mit stechenden Augen. Gut, seine Augen waren stechend, aber nicht auf eine ekelhafte Art. Es war eher, als würde er mich röntgen mit aller Ruhe der Welt. Auch sagte er nicht gleich etwas und schien sich auch nicht zu bewegen. In seinem Gesicht konnte ich keine Regung erkennen und trotzdem schien er alles an mir wahrzunehmen, wie er mir später beweisen wollte, da war ich mir ganz sicher.  
Für einen Detective sah er viel zu gut aus. Irgendwie fremdartig, als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt. Aber dabei so, dass man sich fast gezwungen fühlte, ihn die ganze Zeit anzusehen. Ja, eine außergewöhnlich fesselnde Präsenz und ich muss bekennen, ich war platt. Fühlte ich mich eh schon erschöpft und verwirrt, brachte mir der Anblick Holmes den Rest.

Watson machte Tee und Holmes wies mit einer nachlässigen Geste auf das Sofa an der Wand. Wie in Trance taumelte ich darauf zu, ohne den Consulting Detective aus den Augen zu lassen.  
"Was gibt es Lestrade?", fragte er nun den Polizisten und die tiefe dunkle Stimme, vibrierte in mir weiter. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen waren es aber nicht nur tolle Gefühle, die seine Stimme auslöste, so einnehmend sie auch war. Eine merkwürdige Dissonanz machte sich ganz unvermutet in mir breit und nur langsam begriff ich, dass es daran lag, dass er mit dem Polizisten ohne jeglichen Respekt sprach.  
Aber er würde seine Gründe haben, oder nicht? Er war doch der große Holmes.

"Sie werden es nicht glauben, Sherlock …", begann der Mann, der neben mir saß. Hatte er sich ganz bewusst in Reichweite gesetzt, falls uns das Wasserglas wieder einsaugen wollte?  
"Sie kommen nicht aus London wie ich an ihrem Mantel sehe …" begann Sherlock nun mit glatter Stimme, ohne Greg zu beachten und kam näher, um mich nun ausgiebig von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern. Ich hatte mich darauf eingestellt, fand es aber trotzdem unangenehm.  
"Sherlock!"  
Den Ausruf hörte ich doppelt, denn Watson rief es warnend aus der Küche und Greg sagt es neben mir, ziemlich entrüstet. Irre, dachte ich atemlos und konnte mich nicht von diesem, vermutlich einmaligen Schauspiel losreißen.  
"Schon gut, erzählen Sie Lestrade!" forderte er den Polizisten auf und hörte sich dabei ziemlich beleidigt an.

"Haben Sie auch das Gefühl, irgendetwas stimmt nicht? Damit meine ich die Zeit und den Raum oder wie es Alison ausdrückt, die Dimension.", begann mein Gefährte zögernd, als wenn er ahnte, wie fragwürdig sich das alles anhören würde.  
Er wartete und ich sah nur das ausdruckslose Gesicht Holmes und seine bohrenden Augen, die immer noch auf mir lagen. Offenbar kannte er Greg schon zu gut und zu lange, um ihn überhaupt noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dass es absolut unhöflich war, ihn nicht mal anzusehen, interessierte Sherlock dabei nicht.  
John kam mit einem Tablett aus der Küche und er sah den Polizisten wenigstens erstaunt und skeptisch an.  
"Es ist, als machen wir Zeitreisen wie ein gewisser Doctor Who, oder …"  
"Nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig …" , unterbrach ich den DI und beschloss den Rest lieber selbst zu erzählen, was ich auch tat.

Watson sah mich ungläubig an und sein Mund stand dabei ein wenig offen. Hin und wieder fragte er nach. Holmes dagegen zeigte keine mimische Regung, schnippte nur die ganze Zeit den Zeigefinger gegen den Daumen, was mich nach ein paar Minuten wirklich latent aggressiv machte.  
Gregory sagte kaum noch etwas und ich glaube, er war ganz froh darüber, da er meine Erklärung vermutlich vorher schon nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Anfangs kam ich mir mehr als dämlich vor einem Superhirn meine primitiven Annahmen vorzustellen. Aber es war auch wie es war. Ich fiel ins Wasserglas und nicht er. Wie sollte ich sonst etwas erklären, was man nicht kannte?  
Die ganze Zeit spürte ich Gregs Bein an mir und es beruhigte mich, muss ich gestehen. Genauso, wie mich die durchdringenden grauen Augen Sherlocks unsicher machten. Mein Selbstbewusstsein hatte ich zum Glück nicht im Ausverkauf erstanden und auch wenn ich geglaubt hatte, Holmes würde mir sympathischer sein, hatte ich wenig Skrupel ihm meine Ansichten zu erklären. Ich erwartete Hilfe von ihm, denn immerhin war ich in seiner Welt nicht ganz richtig.

Faszinierend und anziehend wirkte er aber trotz seiner Unhöflichkeit. Es war ein sehr aparter Widerspruch und ich konnte mich einfach nicht für ein abschließendes Urteil entscheiden.  
"Unglaublich.", hörte ich nun Johns Stimme und er lächelte mich aufmunternd an, wofür ich ihm dankbar war. Holmes sagte noch nichts, sah mich aber immerhin nicht mehr an.  
Als ich zu Lestrade sah, zuckte der auch nur ratlos die Schultern.  
Na klasse. Musste ich jetzt Stunden warten, bis Sherlock Holmes ein Einfall ereilte? Müsste er nicht zum "Tatort" gehen und nach dem Wasserglas sehen? Sollte er nicht nachfragen, was sagen, Ideen äußern oder wenigstens seine Pfeife anzünden oder Violine spielen?  
"Wer ist Doctor Who?", vernahm ich nun Watsons Frage, die mich echt wortlos machte. Wie erklärte man einer Person die Existenz eines anderen, extraterrestrischen Wesens aus einer anderen Dimension, das genauso wenig real für mich war, wie Holmes, Watson und Lestrade?  
Mein Blick huschte zu Holmes, der die Hände unter dem Kinn zusammengefaltet hatte und vor sich hin starrte.  
"Ähm …", begann ich und wusste nicht gleich weiter.  
"Er ist so etwas, wie Sie Doktor Watson und ihr Freunde Mister Holmes. Unecht?", fragte ich vorsichtig und bemerkte zu spät, dass es vielleicht auch nicht gerade höflich war, erst recht nicht gegenüber Lestrade.

Schon spürte ich dessen Hand, die nach meiner griff und nur wenige Sekunde später wusste ich den Grund. Der Schwindel setzte so schlagartig ein, dass ich keuchte. Noch sah ich in die geweiteten blauen Augen des Doktors und schon verschwand ich im Wasserstrudel und wurde irgendwo hin gezerrt.


	8. Chapter 8

Ihr ganzer Körper bebte, als sie zu sich kam. Der Polizist hielt sie fest umklammert, als die Frau strampelte, als würde sie ertrinken, dabei merkte er, wie Blut aus seiner Nase lief.  
Endlich beruhigte sie sich und er sah sich um. Sie lagen auf einem nackten Holzboden in einem leeren Raum. Es war eiskalt und die Fenster waren blind vor Staub und Dreck. Aber immerhin ließen sie noch ein wenig Licht hindurch.

"Du blutest.", hörte er Alison.  
Sie hatte sich ziemlich schnell wieder gefangen und rappelte sich hoch. Irgendwo aus ihrer Manteltasche zog sie ein Papiertaschentuch und hielt es ihm hin.  
"War ich das? Habe ich um mich geschlagen?", fragte sie vorsichtig und ihr schlechtes Gewissen war deutlich zu hören.  
"Nein. Das denke ich nicht. Ich befürchte eher, dass diese Art des Reisens nicht allzu gesund ist."  
Der Polizist wischte sich das Blut ab und stand auf.  
"Dann bin ich ja gespannt, wo wir diesmal sind." Und das war er wirklich, denn auch wenn die ganze Situation mehr als absurd war, fand er immer mehr Gefallen an dieser Art der Aufregung. Ja, ungern gab er sich gegenüber auch zu, gefiel ihm Alison leider viel zu sehr.  
Sie trat neben ihn und versuchte den Dreck von der Fensterscheibe zu reiben.

"Oh ….", kam es überrascht aus ihrem Mund.  
"Wir sind im Jetzt würde ich sagen ….? Deine Welt oder meine?", fragte sie Greg, der es nicht wusste.  
"Warte!", er hielt sie am Arm fest, als sie schon zur Tür gehen wollte.  
"Ich weiß es … sieh auf das Haus gegenüber. Kommt es dir bekannt vor?"  
"Nein, tut mir leid."  
"Wir sind in der Bakerstreet 221. Nur wohnt hier niemand. Hier gibt es vermutlich keinen Sherlock Holmes, wie du sagtest. Was heißen würde, wir sind in deiner Welt."  
"Dann …dann…"  
Während die Frau ein wenig orientierungslos aussah und offenbar noch am Überlegen war, was sie als nächstes tun sollte, griff der Polizist wieder nach ihrer Hand.  
"Ich werde dich jetzt in dein Hotel bringen. Vielleicht ist es jetzt vorbei und du bist in deiner Welt sicher. Komm!"  
"Und was ist mit dir? Es ist nicht deine Welt. Was willst du machen …was …"

Doch Greg antwortete ihr nicht, sondern zog sie hinter sich her auf die Straße. Er konnte ihre Frage nicht beantworten, denn er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Vielleich fiel ihm auf dem Weg zum Hotel etwas ein.  
"In welcher Straße ist dein Hotel?"  
"Lateward Road. Aber warte, lass uns …"  
Nun riss sie sich von ihm los und funkelte ihn entrüstet an.  
"Möchtest du nicht zurück? Was willst du denn hier tun? Du existierst hier nicht! Du musst zurück, zu Holmes!"  
Der Polizist sagte wieder nichts, denn er wusste immer noch nicht was. Irgendwie war ihm gerade fast egal, durch welche düstere, stinkende Gasse Londons er ging. Gab es so große Unterschiede? Verbrecher gab es doch überall, oder?! Und er sollte sich wundern, wie schnell er das wieder feststellen musste.  
"Ich denke noch drüber nach. Komm!", kommentierte er nur ausdruckslos und ging weiter.

Alison war ein unordentliches Ding und so hatte sie ihren Zimmerschlüssel nicht in ihre Tasche gesteckt, sondern nur in die Hosentasche ihrer Jeans. Es war ein großer Vorteil, denn nun konnten sie ganz ungehindert in ihr Hotelzimmer. Allein der Nachtportier grüßte die beiden verschlafen und sah ihnen unaufmerksam nach.  
"Ist dir schlecht?", fragte sie den Mann, kaum, dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.  
"Nein, ich …"  
"Dann warte kurz hier.", befahl sie und verschwand ins Bad. Es dauerte ein oder zwei Minuten und sie kam mit einem feuchten Handtuch wieder heraus.  
"Das Blut in deinem Gesicht … wir sollten nicht so auffallen.", sagte sie lächelnd und begann Lestrade das verwischte Blut vom Kinn und Mund zu reiben.

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass seine Augen an ihr hingen, wie an einem beleuchteten Weihnachtsbaum. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und nahmen Alison dabei mit. Träumend sah er ihren lächelnden Mund an und ihre konzentrierten Augen, die von dunklen Wimpern überschattet wurden. Und Greg dachte nicht, als sich seine Hand in ihren Nacken schob. Er sah sie nur an, während seine andere Hand liebevoll mit den Handschellen spielte, um das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu erzeugen.  
Er zog sie ein wenig näher und …

Es klopfte.  
Alison sprang ein wenig hastig zurück, wurde rot und rief mit belegter Stimme:  
"Was?"  
"Zimmerservice!"  
Das Mädchen erbleichte und ihre Augen, riesengroß, sahen den Polizisten warnend an. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie flüsterte:  
"Das Hotel hat ganz sicher keinen Zimmerservice!"  
Greg nickte und spürte seinem eigenen Herzklopfen nach, als er nach seiner Waffe griff. Gerade noch hatte sein Herz aus ganz anderen Gründen verrückt gespielt und nun war sein Polizistenherz gefordert.  
"Lass mich neben die Tür gehen.", flüsterte er zurück und ließ Alison nicht aus den Augen, als sie zur Tür ging.  
Beide ahnten und spürten, dass es eine tiefe Bedeutung in ihrer Geschichte hatte, jetzt diese Tür zu öffnen.


	9. Chapter 9

Mein Herzschlag war hart und nahm mir ein wenig die Luft, als ich zur Tür schlich, um sie zu öffnen. Die braunen Augen verfolgten mich und ich gab ihnen ein wenig die Schuld an meiner Unpässlichkeit.  
Der DI hat mich nervös gemacht, mit seiner warmen Hand im Nacken, seinem verlangenden Blick und ich glaube, er wollte mich sogar küssen. Was war hier nur los? Was zum Henker war das für eine merkwürdige Stadt?  
Aber ich wusste zwei Dinge.

Ich hätte es nicht unangenehm gefunden, wenn er mich geküsst hätte, auch wenn die Situation alles andere als passend war und das Glitzern seiner Augen mir eine Warnung war.  
Und ich wusste, dass ich nun diese Tür öffnen müsste, ebenso wie ich wieder in das Wasserglas fallen würde. Denn ich fühlte schon den leichten Schwindel, als meine unsichere Hand zum Türknopf griff.

Vor der Tür stand er bestangezogenste Mann, den ich jemals gesehen habe. Er war nicht allzu groß, hatte dunkle Haare und einen derart schwarzen, bösen Blick, dass ich nach Luft schnappte.  
"Mein Name ist Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. Es freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen Miss Abbeline. Oh, sie wollen doch nicht etwa schon wieder gehen? Ich habe ihnen doch so viel zu erzählen. Aber keine Angst, ich finde sie … im anderen London …"  
Ich sah noch, wie er mir hinterher winkte und lächelte, wie ein kleines Kind. Doch seine Augen waren hart wie schwarzer Kristall und so böse, dass ich nun wirklich fast meinem Brechreiz nachgab. Eine Hand zog mich zur Seite und ich ahnte, es war Gregory. Dann fiel ich und würgte. Ich schrie lautlos, strampelte und glaubte wieder zu ersticken.

Halb weinend und halb würgend fand ich mich in seinen Armen wieder und um uns herum war es stockdunkel.  
"Moriarty.", flüsterte ich, immer noch total geschockt.  
"Ich weiß …", flüsterte meine Begleiter und ließ mich nicht los solange ich weinte und versuchte mich zu fassen.  
"Den gibt es also auch?!", keuchte ich halb feststellend, halb fragend. Dabei war mir die Antwort klar. Nur war Moriarty jetzt auch hier? Wo war hier?  
"Ich glaube, wir sind wieder im alten London.", sagte der Polizist, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen.

Wir hockten wieder in einer kalten Gasse, doch diesmal liefen keine Menschen um uns herum. Auch trug ich keinen Mantel mehr, der nun in meinem Hotelzimmer lag, sondern nur noch meine dunkle Jeans und einen grauen, dicken Wollpullover.  
Ohne ein Wort legte Lestrade seinen Mantel über meine Schulter. Immerhin trug er darunter noch eine dünne Anzugjacke.  
"Jetzt ist es dunkel genug, damit wir uns ein wenig umsehen können ohne aufzufallen. Komm!"  
Ganz selbstverständlich griff ich nun nach seiner Hand. Das war das Sicherste seit Stunden. Ich musste mich auf etwas verlassen, um nicht verrückt zu werden und das war der Mann an meiner Seite. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft, mich nicht allein ins Wasserglas fallen zu lassen.

Unsere Schritte halten unangenehm auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster und wir versuchten so leise wie möglich zu laufen. Es schien tief in der Nacht zu sein, doch am Rande unseres Gesichtsfeldes huschten dunkle Gestalten durch die Gassen. Ab und an hörte man ein dreckiges Lachen und ein weibliches Kichern. Hunde bellten, ein einzelnes Kind schrie und man hörte Pferdehufe klappern. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich, als wenn ich durch ein Museum lief.  
"Wir sind definitiv in London.", sagte Greg, als wir an einem Platz standen und uns umsahen.  
"Wir müssen in die Richtung." Zog er mich weiter, Richtung Westen.  
"Wo willst du hin? Holmes?", fragte ich atemlos und stolperte fast, über einen fiesen Stein.  
"Ja, natürlich. Wenn Moriarty etwas damit zu tun hat, dann kann uns NUR ein Sherlock Holmes helfen, welcher auch immer."  
"Warum? Ist er Superman?", erwiderte ich, eine Spur zu patzig.  
Der Polizist blieb stehen und sah mich komisch an. Ich sah kein Blut in seinem Gesicht. Dann war ihm die letzte Reise wohl besser bekommen, dachte ich ein wenig erleichtert.  
"Wer ist Superman? Wieder eine unreale Person, wie Doctor Who und ich?"  
Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig, und ich kam nicht gleich drauf warum. Eher sah ich ihn erst einmal verständnislos an und wusste nicht, was daran schlimm war, nicht in der ersten Instanz auf einen Sherlock Holmes zu vertrauen, sondern auf einen fähigen Mann an meiner Seite?  
"Vergiss es bitte!", sagte ich nun besser, denn in diesem Moment wollte ich mich auf keinen Fall als Hilfspsychologin betätigen.

"Übrigens habe ich inzwischen wirklich Hunger, weil wir dauernd rumrennen. Reisen macht hungrig."  
Ich hatte wirklich Hunger und wollte ihn aber auch ein wenig von unserer Unstimmigkeit ablenken. Natürlich konnte uns Holmes eventuell helfen, vielleicht auch Doctor Who oder Mister Spock, falls wir zufällig noch an Vulkan vorbei kamen. Doch mein Gefühl, dass es in dieser Sache eher um Lestrade, mich und Moriarty ging, wurde immer stärker. Außerdem hatte ich ein dumpfes Gefühl, dass wir nicht immer umsonst nach London um 1880 gebeamt wurden. Sollte ich dem Polizisten sagen, dass ich ein Nachfahre von Inspector F. G. Abberline war? Er war einer der Polizisten, der Jack the Ripper gejagt hatte. Erfolglos, muss ich leider anfügen.  
Im Moment sah ich darin allerdings wenig Sinn und hielt meinen Mund.

"Wir werden jetzt den Sherlock Holmes dieser Welt aufsuchen und notfalls wirst du deine Geschichte noch einmal erzählen müssen. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst auch dort etwas zu essen bekommen. Und …."  
Lestrade sah sich um und griff meine Hand ein wenig fester.  
" … wir werden verfolgt. Bleib dicht neben mir und lass meine Hand nicht los."  
Dann griff er mit der anderen Hand wieder nach seiner Pistole und zog mich durch die Gassen. Ich glaube, ganz genau wusste er nicht, wo sich die Bakerstreet in diesem London befand oder er lief im Kreis, um unseren Verfolger, den ich weder sah noch hörte, abzuhängen. Zumindest kamen wir 2x am selben Brunnen vorbei, bis wir an einer anderen Kreuzung endlich nach Osten abbogen und keine drei Minuten später vor der Bakerstreet um 1880 standen.

Ich fühlte Gregs Erleichterung und verbiss mir einen Kommentar über unseren Irrlauf. Immerhin waren wir ja nun da. Wieder ein Sherlock Holmes und ein Doktor Watson? Wie würden diese beiden hier sein?  
Mein Gefährte zog an einer Schnur und es läutete. Nach dem zweiten Läuten, und man kann es keinem verdanken, dass man mitten in der Nacht schläft, öffnete ein älterer Herr die Tür. Er hatte graue Haare, einen ziemlich großen Schnurbart, einen kämpferischen Seitenscheitel und ich vermute ein nettes, leicht fülliges Gesicht.  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er nun fast liebenswürdig, nachdem er hauptsächlich mich betrachtet hatte. Ich wusste was er dachte: war eine Frau dabei, würde es schon keinen Ärger geben.  
"Wir wollen zu Mister Holmes.", sagte Lestrade mit einer fordernden Stimme, die ich bisher noch nicht von ihm gehört hatte. Ich sah ihn ein wenig erstaunt an.  
"Oh, das tut mir leid. Mister Holmes ist außer Haus und ich erwarte ihn erst morgen zurück. Soll ich etwas ausrichten? Haben sie eine Karte?"  
"Karte?", fragte Greg verwirrt und ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
"Sind sie Doktor Watson?", fragte ich nun in meinem höflichsten Ton, welcher den Arzt vermutlich lächeln ließ. Allerdings zuckte nur der riesige Schnurbart.  
"Ganz recht, kleine Lady."  
"Würden Sie uns einen Moment herein lassen? Wir … ich … ich glaube, Sie könnten uns auch schon ein wenig helfen."

Dabei dachte ich hauptsächlich an Tee und Kekse und gebe gern zu, ich übertrieb es ein wenig mit meiner weiblichen Hilflosigkeit, weil mir kalt war und ich Hunger hatte.  
Doktor Watson räusperte sich ein wenig, musterte Greg, dann wieder mich und trat zur Seite, um uns ins Haus zu lassen. Bevor er die Tür hinter uns schloss sah er noch einmal aufmerksam die Straße hoch und runter. Ich mochte diesen Mann sofort.


	10. Chapter 10

Alison sah sich neugierig in dem Wohnraum um, während sich Greg einfach auf die angebotene Sitzgelegenheit, eine kleine, ungemütliche Couch, fallen ließ.  
"Möchten sie Tee und etwas zu essen?", fragte ihr Gastgeber höflich und selbst Greg musste grinsen, als er das schnelle Nicken der Frau sah. Als er sie beobachtete und sah, wie geschockt sie guckte, als Watson zur Tür ging und einfach verschwand, lächelte er immer noch.  
"Wo geht er hin?", flüsterte sie und der Polizist zuckte nur die Schultern. Es dauerte keine zwei Minute und die Tür ging wieder auf und herein kam Watson, zusammen mit einer älteren Dame, die einen lavendelfarbenen Morgenmantel trug.

"Ach herrje, Besuch um diese Zeit. Sie sehen verfroren aus, junge Dame. Und dieser Mantel …"  
"Ich bin übrigens Mrs. Hudson und werde Ihnen nun Tee und ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu Essen machen."  
Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Fürsorge und Verärgerung über die nächtliche Störung ging sie leise murmelnd in die kleine Küche.  
Lestrade sah der jungen Frau an, dass sie völlig überrascht war, dass John Watson nicht selbst in die Küche ging, um etwas zu essen zu machen, sondern allen Ernstes die alte Vermieterin dazu geweckt hatte.  
"Verrückte Welt.", flüsterte Alison zu Greg, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
"Was führt Sie zu Mister Holmes?", fragte Watson nun, nachdem er Greg ein Glas mit dunkler Flüssigkeit gereicht hatte. Alison hatte er gar nicht gefragt.

Aber anstatt Lestrade, begann Alison ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Immer noch kam ihr alles merkwürdig vor, doch ihre Erzählung wurde immer flüssiger, umso länger sie redete.  
Doktor Watson sagte kein Wort, vergaß seinen Whisky zu trinken und sah nur immer wieder von Greg zu der jungen Frau.  
Mrs. Hudson stellte irgendwann ein Tablett auf den Tisch und Alison stopfte die Häppchen in sich hinein, während Greg ein paar Zusatzfragen des Arztes beantwortete. Sie klangen folgendermaßen:  
"Wie viele Paralleluniversen gibt es denn noch?"  
"Keine Ahnung!"  
"Gibt es mehrere Sherlock Holmes und … und mich …?"  
"Vermutlich!"  
"Moriarty ist doch … wieso ist er bei Ihnen aufgetaucht?"  
"Ich weiß nicht!"  
"Wir existieren nicht?"  
"Nur in ihrer Welt nicht. Glaube ich …"  
Beide Männer sahen zu Alison, doch die zuckte nur die Schultern. Sie hatte doch auch keine Ahnung, sie spekulierte nur fantasievoller.  
"Gute Nacht."  
Mrs. Hudson ging zur Tür, doch Watson beachtete sie nicht weiter. Aber sowohl der Polizist, als auch die junge Frau riefen ihr ein "Danke! Gute Nacht!" hinterher. Sie drehte sich an der Tür um und lächelte.

"Haben Sie eine Unterkunft?"  
Diese Frage des Arztes brachte Lestrade und Alison dazu einander anzuschauen. Darüber hatten sie gar nicht nachgedacht.  
"Ähm … nein. Vielleicht werden wir auch gleich wieder … reisen wir gleich wieder …", stotterte die junge Frau nun ein wenig überrascht.  
"Und wenn nicht?", fragte Watson nach und man hörte deutlich das gutmütige Schmunzeln in der Frage.  
Alison sah hilfesuchend zu Greg, doch dessen Gesicht war für sie nicht lesbar, was sie mehr wunderte, als Watsons Frage, die definitiv eine Berechtigung hatte.  
"Möchten Sie hier übernachten? Ich könnte Ihnen mein Zimmer anbieten. Da Holmes nicht da ist, werde ich sein Zimmer benutzen dürfen. Er hätte sicher nichts dagegen."  
"Ähm, ich weiß nicht … ich …"  
"Das können wir nicht annehmen, aber danke. Wir kommen vielleicht morgen wieder.", unterbrach Greg das Stottern der Frau und stand auf.  
"Warten Sie!", befahl Watson an den Polizisten gewandt und zum ersten Mal erkannte die Frau, dass John Watson mehr als ein gutmütiger Schnauzbartträger war. Er hatte einen schneidenden Ton benutzt, wie ihn nur ein ehemaliger hochdekorierter Soldat hatte. Er löschte alles Licht und ging zum Fenster. Dann schob er langsam die schweren Gardinen zur Seite und sah lange hinaus.  
Alison hatte nach Gregs Hand gegriffen, es jedoch gar nicht gemerkt. Sie war aus vielerlei Gründen aufgeregt und konnte keinen Grund zuerst nennen.  
"Sie werden beobachtet. Vor dem Haus sind zwei männliche Gestalten und ich wette, sie beide werden nett in Empfang genommen, wenn sie das Haus verlassen."  
"Sie folgen uns schon eine Weile.", sagte der Polizist und bekam von Watson keine Antwort.  
"Haben Sie eine Waffe, Detective Inspector?", kam irgendwann Watsons Frage, während er vom Fenster zurück trat. Die Frau konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen und auch nicht, wie sehr er sich Sorgen machte.  
"Habe ich."  
Gregs Antwort war knapp.  
"Sie benutzen mein Zimmer und passen auf die junge Dame auf. Ich werde hier unten bleiben und das Selbe tun. Morgen kommt Mister Holmes zurück und ich hoffe, wir finden dann eine entsprechende Lösung, damit jeder wieder unbeschadet in seine Welt kommen kann."  
Fast glaubte die blonde Frau der Polizist würde nun "Ja, Sir!", sagen und die Haken zusammenknallen, denn Doktor Watsons Ton war ein purer Befehl. Doch Greg ging nur mit ihr zur Tür.  
"Oben rechts. Die Tür ist offen. Decken sind im Schrank!", rief ihnen John Watson nach, dieses Mal schon wieder gastfreundlicher. Doch Alison erschauerte ein wenig, als sie sah, wie er eine kleine Pistole aus der Tasche seines mächtigen Morgenmantels zog und nachsah, wie viele Patronen noch darin waren.  
"Gute Nacht!", sagte sie hastig, als Greg sie in den Hausflur zog.

Ich hatte eine diffuse Angst in mir, als wir die knarrenden Holzstufen nach oben gingen. Immerhin knarrt die Treppe, dachte ich furchtsam aber durchaus ein wenig erfreut. So würden wir zumindest jeden hören, der nach oben kam. Na ja, der Polizist sollte es hören, denn ich war ja nur eine kleine, schwache Frau, dachte ich mild empört und fühlte mich aber in diesem alten London tatsächlich so. Da waren zwei Männer, die über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden hatten und ich fand es noch nicht einmal schlimm. Dass ich Lestrade vertrauen konnte, hatte er mir schon mehrmals bewiesen. Und John Watson, war doch John Watson! Wenn ich ihm nicht vertrauen konnte, wem dann?

Wieder dachte ich an Moriartys schwarze Augen, die mich durchbohrt hatten, dachte an die zwei Männer vor der Tür. Was hatten sie vor? Waren es Moriartys Ganoven? Ganz sicher! Aber was wollte er von uns? Nein, was wollte er von mir? In was war ich da hinein gestolpert? Lag es an meinen Recherchen über Jack the Ripper? Aber was hatten Sonnenstürme damit zu tun? War alles ein Zufall?  
War es Glück, dass ich ausgerechnet dem DI Lestrade in die Arme fiel, als ich in die andere Dimension gezogen wurde? Aber nein, warum war er überhaupt in meiner Welt gewesen? Was hatte er damit zu tun? Schon wieder hätte ich weinen können, weil es mir nicht gelang alles klar zu sehen.

John Watsons Zimmer war kalt aber aufgeräumter als mein eigenes (was nicht viel heißen soll). Vermutlich sorgte diese Mrs. Hudson für Ordnung, dachte ich ein wenig angesäuert aber durchaus liebevoll.  
"Nimm das Bett, ich setzte mich hier auf den Stuhl.", sagte Greg mit leiser Stimme zu mir. Ich verstand ihn, denn aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich auch auf keinen Fall laut sprechen. Er sah zum Fenster raus und seine linke Hand spielte, offensichtlich unbewusst, mit den Handschellen an seinem Gürtel.

War ich müde? Ich glaube nicht. Dazu war doch alles viel zu aufregend, oder? Trotzdem legte ich mich gehorsam auf das viel zu weiche Bett und stellte erstaunt fest, dass ich in diesem alten London meine große Klappe gar nicht mehr so weit aufriss. Was war los mit mir? Wo war die widerspenstige Ali, die immer alles hinterfragte und keine Meinung von irgendwem anerkannte?  
Nur eine kleine Kerze brannte und lag schon in den letzten Zügen. Watson musste in seinem Zimmer gewesen sein, als wir an der Tür läuteten. Der Kerzenstumpf flackerte noch ein paarmal kurz, dann war es finster im Zimmer. Ich sah den Schatten des Polizisten vorm Fenster stehen. Er sah immer noch auf die Straße hinunter.

"Geh nicht so weit weg …", flüsterte ich mit matter Stimme. Eigentlich sollte es ein kleiner Scherz sein, denn wohin sollte und würde er schon gehen? Doch irgendwie hörte es sich wie ein hilfloses, weibliches Flehen an. Das dachte ich noch mit einem beschämenden Gefühl, dann schlief ich ein.


	11. Chapter 11

Ich erwachte, weil ich schwitzte.

Über mir lag eine dicke Decke und neben mir lag ein Mann, bzw. dessen Arm auf mir drauf. Ein schwaches Zwielicht war im Raum und sagte mir, dass der Morgen graute. Trotzdem brauchte ich ein paar erschreckende Minuten, bis ich wusste, wo ich mich befand, was passiert war und vor allem, wer der Mann neben mir war. Ich keuchte, biss mir auf die Unterlippe und krallte meine linke Hand in die Decke. Mehr wagte ich mich nicht zu bewegen. Innerlich zitternd ließ ich die letzten Stunden vor meinem inneren Augen Revue passieren. Das permanente "Irre, Verrückt, Wahnsinn!" ließ ich aber nicht über meine Lippen, nagte sie stattdessen blutig.

Irgendwann war der Schock so weit überwunden, dass ich mich so vorsichtig wie möglich aus dem Bett schob und zog, ohne Greg zu wecken. Ich sah, dass er in der rechten Hand immer noch seine Pistole hatte und musste aus einem unbestimmten Grund an Philip Marlowe denken. Allerdings hatte er in der linken Hand, die unter seinem Gesicht lag, die Handschellen.  
Was hat er nur mit seinen Handschellen, dachte ich amüsiert. Schob aber schnell alle aufkommenden Gedanken weg, als ich fühlte, wie meine Aufregung dadurch zurück kam. Ich sah lieber mal aus dem Fenster.

Es war neblig, so neblig, dass ich kaum das Haus gegenüber sehen konnte. Der Schatten einer Pferdekutsche kam vorbei und selbst die Hufschläge und die Räder auf dem Stein klangen gedämpft. Selbstverständlich sah ich keine Personen auf der Straße, niemand der uns beobachtete. Andererseits war der Nebel für uns eventuell eine gute Gelegenheit unsichtbar aus dem Haus zu verschwinden. Aber wir mussten ja noch mit Holmes sprechen. Hoffentlich kam der bald.

Aber so, wie uns Watson gestern angesehen hatte, befürchtete ich, dass uns auch Sherlock Holmes nur bedingt weiterhelfen konnte. Der Horizont des viktorianischen Londons war eben nur beschränkt und auch die Vorstellungsgabe eines Holmes. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht irrte ich mich ja.  
Was könnte Holmes tun? Allein bei Moriarty könnte er mir unter Umständen helfen. Wenn ich allerdings daran dachte, dass der Buch-Holmes erst mit diesem Professor Moriarty in die Reichenbachfälle springen musste, um zu entkommen, dann sollte ich vielleicht doch lieber auf Gregory Lestrade vertrauen.

Ich betrachtete den Polizisten, der noch schlief und wieder fiel mir auf, dass er in diesem London irgendwie viel gesünder und echter aussah, als in seiner Welt oder in meiner. Woran lag das?  
War das bei mir auch so?  
Einen Spiegel suchte ich in Doktor Watsons Zimmer vergeblich und ich traute mich nicht, Schubladen zu öffnen.  
Aber eins stand fest, auch ich fühlte mich in diesem London anders, als in Gregs Welt oder in meiner eigenen. Passten wir uns an? Fühlte er sich hier wohler?  
Was war mit mir? Ich vermisste meine zickigen, ironischen, mitunter boshaft-neckenden Bemerkungen. Gleichzeitig aber gefiel es mir sehr von den Männern, wie eine echte Frau behandelt zu werden und nicht nur wie eine Gleichberechtigte, die auf den gleichen Job scharf ist, wie der Mann.  
Irgendwie hatten die Männer hier noch Stil, Benehmen und … na ja … Frauen bekamen keinen Alkohol angeboten.  
Alles hat Nachteile, dachte ich und seufzte leicht.

Da ich Greg noch nicht wecken wollte, legte ich mich wieder vorsichtig neben ihn. Dabei hatte ich das Gefühl, dass unsere nächste Reise nicht mehr weit entfernt war.  
Weil ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte, betrachtete ich sein Gesicht und versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie das Leben in seiner Welt war. War es so kalt und leer wie seine Wohnung? War er glücklich, da wo er her kam? Eigentlich hatte er nicht so ausgesehen, als ich ihn traf. Das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass er kurz vorher schon in das Wasserglas gefallen war.

Auch wenn er meine Erklärungen offensichtlich nicht nachvollziehen konnte, hatte ich das Gefühl, er war ein vorausschauender und hartnäckiger Mann. Einer, der mich wirklich beschützen konnte und nicht nur darüber sprach, wie es heutzutage so üblich ist. In meiner Zeit und meiner Welt wurden keine Helden mehr gebraucht. Da zählten Worte mehr als Taten. Leider.

Doch hier lag jemand, der höchstwahrscheinlich eine Person, die er beschützen will, mit seinem Leben beschützen würde. Auf eine praktische und ursprüngliche Weise, notfalls mit seinem Körper.  
Seine Augen bewegten sich unter den Lidern und ich wusste, er träumte gerade. Die nächste Phase war das Aufwachen.  
… oder das Reisen, wie ich spürte und mich an Gregorys Arm krallte, als mich der Öl-Wasser-Strudel einsaugte.


	12. Chapter 12

Endlich klickten die Handschellen und waren damit wieder zwei fast runde Metallkreise. Sein Herz klopfte schnell, viel zu schnell. Doch entgegen seiner sonstigen Bluthochdrucksymptome war Greg euphorisch und erregt. Ja, nicht nur aufgeregt. Er war eindeutig sexuell erregt. Aber das war ja kein Wunder, bei den brennenden Küssen und ihrem Körper, der sich an seinem rieb. Wie lang war es her ….? Dachte er schwerfällig und wusste, dass es viel zu lange her war. Er dachte es nicht nur, er spürte das Drängen in sich, die Begierde seines Körpers. Und es kostete ihn viel Kraft ihr beherrscht ins Gesicht zu sehen und seinen hastigen Atem dabei zu unterdrücken.

"Hier bist du sicher und keiner kann dich mir wegnehmen."  
Das Mädchen vor ihm seufzte lustvoll und nickte zustimmend mit leuchtenden Augen. Dann bog Alison sich ihm wieder entgegen und die Handschellen, mit der ihre Handgelenke am Bettgestell festgemacht waren, klirrten leicht. Heiße Schauer liefen über seinen Körper, als er sie so ergeben vor sich liegen sah. So vertrauensvoll, so zerbrechlich und schützenswert. So wertvoll und hübsch. So begehrenswert, dass seine Lust in ihm plötzlich aufflammte wie ein Feuerwerk.  
Sein Kuss war fordernd, tief und … und er stöhnte, weil sich plötzlich alles drehte. Der Schwindel riss ihn in einen Strudel und währenddessen versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Es gelang ihm nicht, nur unartikulierte Laute bildeten sich in seinem Kopf, ohne aus seinem Mund zu können.

"Oh Gott, oh Gott ….", konnte er plötzlich doch stöhnen und Lestrade wusste, sie waren da, wo auch immer 'da' war.  
Alison lag bleich neben ihm, hielt seinen Arm fest und hatte seine Waffe in der Hand. Sie lagen auf einem Bett, doch das Zimmer sah anders aus, wie das, in dem sie vorher waren.  
"Ich nehme die besser.", sagte Greg schwach und Alison gab ihm die Pistole zurück, die ihm aus der Hand geglitten war, als er träumte. Die Handschellen in der anderen Hand klirrten und Greg wurde rot, als er merkte, dass er sie in seiner Hand hielt, wie einen Schatz.  
"Deine Träume scheinen interessant zu sein, Greg.", grinste Alison nun schwach, immer noch ein wenig derangiert, doch schon wieder ein bisschen frech.  
"Ich äh …"  
"Und erotisch?!", legte sie nach und hatte sichtlich Spaß daran ihn verlegen zu machen. Ihr Blick lag zwischen seinen Beinen und der Polizist sprang fast aus dem Bett, vor Schmach.  
"Sind wir noch in der Bakerstreet?"  
Alison stand auf, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre und sah aus dem Fenster.  
"Ich denke schon, oder?"  
Greg trat neben sie, vermied es aber sie zu berühren, dafür war seine Fassung noch nicht stabil genug.  
"Sieht so aus. Wie spät wird es sein?"

Unter ihnen klirrte es plötzlich und sie sahen sich erschrocken an.  
"Es gibt hier also einen Holmes und einen John Watson. Wir sind also in deiner Welt.", deduzierte Alison nach dem ersten Schreck.  
"Ich werde mich runter schleichen und nachsehen. Falls du merkst, dass wir reisen, lauf mir nach, so schnell zu kannst."  
"Warum willst du allein gehen?", fragte die junge Frau ein wenig verständnislos.  
"Ich … es ist nur ein Gefühl. Warte hier!"  
Alison schob die Unterlippe ein wenig trotzig vor und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Der DI öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und schlich dann so leise er konnte nach unten. Bei jeder knarrenden Treppenstufe blieb er wie gelähmt stehen und wartete.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt und Greg stieß sie auf, um in ein leeres Wohnzimmer zu schauen. Der Kamin glühte noch und er hörte etwas. Jedoch verstand er erst nach ein paar Momenten, in denen er bewegungslos da stand, was er hörte. Es war ein Stöhnen! Sein Gefühl hatte ihn also doch nicht betrogen. Etwas war hier passiert, etwas Schlimmes!  
Er schlich lautlos weiter, hielt die Waffe vor sich und stand schließlich vor Sherlocks Schlafzimmer.  
Auch die Tür war nur angelehnt und Gregs Herz klopfte wieder wild, als er sie aufstieß, die Clock im Anschlag. Was er dann sah, ließ ihn für Sekunden die Luft anhalten.

Auf dem Bett kniete 'sein' John Watson, komplett nackt. Hinter ihm kniete Sherlock Holmes, komplett nackt. Der einzige Consulting Detective der Welt hatte seinen Schwanz in John versenkt und stieß ihn unter lautem Stöhnen.  
Ja, es war eindeutig Gregs Holmes und Watson und trotzdem hätte er in diesem Augenblick am liebsten schreien und weinen können. Oder hysterisch lachen? Der Polizist war sich nicht sicher. Er wusste nichts mehr, war total verstört, irgendwie angewidert und enttäuscht, aber auch aufgebracht, wütend und ratlos.

Die beiden Männer hatten ihn nicht bemerkt, so sehr waren sie in ihr Liebesspiel vertieft. John Watson hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sein Stöhnen wechselte sich mit den tiefen, animalischen Lauten Holmes ab, der hin und wieder mit der flachen Hand zur Bekräftigung seiner Position auf Johns nackten Hintern schlug.  
So lautlos und vorsichtig es Greg möglich war, ging er rückwärst bis zur Tür. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er gesehen werden und auch nicht die beiden Männer, die eigentlich seine Freunde waren, stören.

Der Polizist wusste nicht, wie bleich und bestürzt er zu Alison kam. Wortlos nahm er ihre Hand und schob sie zur Tür.  
"Wir müssen sofort hier weg. Geh möglichst lautlos die Treppe hinunter, halte nicht an, egal was du hörst. Ich bin hinter dir. Los, lauf!", flüsterte er drängend und schob sie zur Treppe.  
Auf der Straße angekommen, packte er die Hand der Frau und rannte los. Der Polizist hielt erst drei Straßen und unzählige Häuserecken weiter an.  
"Was … was … was … ist …denn los?", keuchte die Frau außer Atem.  
Auch Lestrade rang um Luft, was nur teilweise am Rennen lag. Inzwischen nämlich kam er sich total dämlich vor, wegzulaufen, nur weil zwei seiner Freunde zusammen Sex hatten, wo das doch sowieso jeder immer angenommen hatte! Doch das würde er Alison nicht sagen können.

"Ähm, ich … es war …gefährlich."  
Er selbst hörte, wie fadenscheinig und über alle Maßen unglaubwürdig er sich anhörte. Doch ihm wollte einfach keine würdige Ausrede einfallen.  
"War Moriarty oder seine Männer da?", fragte sie, schon wieder ein wenig bei Atem.  
"So ähnlich.", log Lestrade weiter und hätte sich dafür am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.  
"Und jetzt?"  
Ja, da stellte das Mädchen eine wirklich kluge Frage, denn aufgrund seiner bescheuerten, kopflosen Panik waren sie vom einzigen Ort geflohen, an dem sie vermutlich Hilfe bekommen hätten.  
Dann läuteten plötzlich alle Alarmglocken in Gregs Körper und aus diesem Instinkt heraus zog er Alison grob an sich, schob sie in einen Hauseingang und presste seinen eigenen Körper gegen ihren.  
"Ssssscht!", hauchte er in ihr Ohr.  
Zwei Männer liefen vorbei.  
"Wo sollen sie sonst sein?", hört man eine poltrige Männerstimme.  
"Der verfluchte Nebel ist zum Kotzen! Vielleicht sind sie doch an der letzten Ecke abgebogen?", antwortete ein anderer, männliche Stimme.  
Noch immer standen die Männer keine fünf Meter von den beiden entfernt.  
Alison sah Greg an, der die Männer im Auge behielt, um notfalls reagieren zu können. In seiner Hand war immer noch seine Pistole, bereit zum Einsatz. Seinen harten Herzschlag spürte sie ganz deutlich, wie auch ihren eigenen.

Dann gingen die beiden Ganoven langsam weg, jeder in eine andere Richtung.  
Eigentlich hätte er die Frau nun freigeben können, doch stattdessen spielte ihm das Adrenalin in seinem Körper einen Streich und brachte ihn dazu, seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen zu pressen.  
Sie war nicht allzu überrascht, das spürte er, wunderte sich aber doch, dass sie ihn so bereitwillig zurück küsste. Ihre Lippen waren nicht so weich, wie er geglaubt hatte, eher ungestüm und zeigten ihm eine Wildheit, die den Wunsch sie zu zähmen noch unerträglicher in ihm wachsen ließ.  
Es war unendlich schwer, sich von ihr loszureißen, den Kuss nicht tiefer gehen zu lassen und überhaupt seine Kleidung anzulassen. Aber Greg schaffte es.  
"Wir müssen hier weg!", keuchte er angestrengt und zog Alison schon hinter sich her.


	13. Chapter 13

Diesmal rannten wir nicht, sondern liefen fast schon langsam, immer aufmerksam und angespannt.  
Schließlich standen wir vor der berühmten British Library und ich wusste genau, dass es kein Zufall war, dass wir ausgerechnet dieses Gebäude im Nebel gefunden hatten.

"Wir gehen ein wenig lesen."  
Der Polizist, der mich eben geküsst hatte, sah mich verständnislos an, folgte mir aber. Offenbar wurde gerade geöffnet, denn bis auf zwei junge Frauen, vermutlich Studentinnen, waren wir die einzigen Besucher. Aber es war warm, es war hell und ich hatte eine Idee.  
Dass ich über seinen Kuss nachdachte, über meine eigene, impulsive Leidenschaft, erschwerte mir ein wenig meine Suche nach dem richtigen Ort. Diese Bibliothek war der beste Platz, um Gregory Lestrade alles zu erzählen.  
Wir würden relativ sicher sein, hoffte ich. Außerdem könnten wir notfalls recherchieren, falls an meiner Theorie etwas dran war.  
Aber ich betete, dafür, dass wir noch nicht reisen mussten.  
Endlich fand ich eine entsprechende Abteilung und wunderte mich ein wenig, dass mir Lestrade so wortlos gefolgt war. Vielleicht schämte er sich für den Kuss? Oder er dachte nach, wie wir aus dieser Situation wieder heraus kamen. Wollte er das? Dachte er überhaupt darüber nach? Ich zumindest war mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich das wollte.  
Schließlich standen wir zwischen meterhohen Regalen und waren allein, bis auf ein paar Angestellte, die lautlos umher huschten, wie Gespenster.

"Hör mir zu …", begann ich und fixierte ihn. Er musste mir zuhören und vor allem musste er versuchen mich zu verstehen, so abwegig sich auch alles anhören würde.  
"Ich bleibe bei meiner Theorie, dass die Sonnenstürme das "Dimensionsreisen" verursachen. Aber … dieser Jim Moriarty scheint aus einem besonderen Grund hinter mir her zu sein. Außerdem scheint er es irgendwie geschafft zu haben, mit einem Ziel zu reisen, oder reisen zu lassen, wie auch immer … Du hast gehört, was er zu mir gesagt hat!  
Ich habe nur eine Erklärung dafür. Eine Urahne von mir war auf Jagd nach Jack the Ripper gewesen und ich befürchte, dass auch Moriarty etwas mit Jack zu tun hat, wenn es nicht sogar ein und dieselbe Person ist. Vielleicht ist Jack aber auch nur ein Komplize Moriartys. Das Eine scheint aber etwas mit dem Anderen zu tun zu haben. Moriarty scheint viel mehr zu wissen als ich. Vermutlich spiele ich eine Rolle und er will mich in die Hände bekommen. Vielleicht finden wir in den historischen Unterlagen einen Grund?", ich wies auf die Bücher um mich herum, die Lestrade mit keinem Blick würdigte.

"Was habe ich damit zu tun?", fragte er stattdessen und seine warmen, dunklen Augen hielten meinen Blick fest.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Anfangs hielt ich es für einen Zufall, dachte, du wärst einfach nur irgendwie auch ins Wasserglas gefallen, um an der Stelle aufzutauchen, in der wir beide dann verschwanden. Inzwischen aber, denke ich, dass deine Vergangenheit vielleicht auch etwas mit Jack the Ripper zu tun hat. War dein Familienname schon immer Lestrade?"  
Der Polizist wurde unsicher und wendete den Blick ab, wobei eine leichte Röte sein Gesicht überzog. Herrgott, was hatte ich denn jetzt wieder falsches gefragt?  
"Ich muss dir was sagen …", begann er und ich sah, wie sehr er sich zwingen musste, meinen fragenden Augen nicht wieder auszuweichen.  
"Wir brauchen nicht über den Kuss von eben sprechen.", bot ich großzügig an und lächelte.  
Greg schnaufte und sah weg.  
"Nein, verdammt!", widersprach er, viel zu laut.  
Ich legte ihm schnell die Hand auf den Mund, denn ich wollte nicht rausgeschmissen werden, nicht jetzt!  
"Vorhin bei Holmes …", redete er nun leise weiter "… er und Watson waren da, unten. Moriarty oder einer seiner Männer war nicht da. Eigentlich war alles in Ordnung, es gab keine Gefahr. Ich war nur … es war so verstörend und … und ich geriet in Panik. Es tut mir leid, wir hätten dort bleiben müssen und die beiden um Hilfe frage sollen. Wir sollten zurück gehen, Alison!"  
Er hörte sich so bedauernd und geknickt an, dass ich ihn mitfühlend ansah.

"Was war denn so verstören?", fragte ich, obwohl ich es besser wusste. Meine verfluchte Neugier würde mich eines Tages umbringen. Ich sah wie der DI sich innerlich wandte und wie er verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten suchte.  
"Watson und Holmes … sie … die beiden … verdammt, sie hatten Sex und ich musste es mit ansehen!", brach es wieder viel zu laut aus ihm heraus und ich zog ihn hastig einen Gang weiter. Dabei versteckte ich mein erheitertes Grinsen so gut es ging. Dass der Anblick zweier fickender Männer einen anderen Mann so aus der Contenance bringen konnte, wer hätte das gedacht.  
"Wie auch immer, jetzt sind wir hier.", beendete ich sein Geständnis, denn nun ließ sich nichts mehr an unserer sinnlosen Flucht ändern. Wenn wir nicht gleich wieder verschwinden würden, könnten wir vielleicht zurück zu Sherlock Holmes gehen.

"Also Gregory. War dein Nachname schon immer Lestrade?", fragte ich erneut und ich sah die Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht. Vermutlich weil ich kein Drama aus unserer unnötigen Flucht machte oder ihn auslachte.  
"Nein. Eigentlich trage ich den Namen meiner Mutter, da sich meine Eltern schon getrennt haben, als ich erst 4 Jahre alt war. Mein Vater hieß MacNaghten, ist aber schon lange tot."  
"Aha, da haben wir es!", triumphierte ich und übersah in meinem Eifer das richtige Buch zu suchen, wie fahl Greg wieder war.  
Mit drei dicken Büchern bewaffnet ging ich schließlich zu einer Lesenische, Greg folgte mir. Konzentriert blätterte ich mich durch die Bücher und schob ihm schließlich ein Buch über den Tisch.  
"Siehst du? Kennst du den Mann?"  
Dabei tippte ich auf ein altes Foto eines gewissen Assistant Commissioner Melville Leslie MacNaghten.  
"Nein, tut mir leid. Aus Familiengeschichte habe ich mir noch nie besonders viel gemacht.", antwortete der Polizist mit schwacher Stimme.  
"Hm … ", ich blätterte aufmerksam weiter und hoffte auf den Namen Moriarty zu stoßen. Zwar kannte ich die Geschichte des Rippers auswendig, aber wer weiß … vielleicht hatte ich James Moriarty bisher übersehen?! Aber vielleicht war er auch so im Hintergrund, dass sein Name niemals auftauchen würde, grübelte ich.

Wir sollten zurück zu Holmes. Ich brauchte einfach ein wenig Unterstützung bei meiner Suche. Ich sah hoch und erschrak zutiefst.  
Gregory sah mich an. Aber sein Blick war so dunkel und so weit weg, dass ich Angst bekam. Sein Gesicht war so blass und ich wollte nicht glauben, was meine Augen wahrnahmen. Aber begann er sich tatsächlich aufzulösen?  
Schnell griff ich nach seiner Hand.  
"Was ist los? Greg! Was ist mit dir?!"  
Seine Hand war noch real und warm und ich fühlte, wie auch er langsam wieder echter wurde. Mein Herz schlug zum Zerspringen und ich war ganz sicher ebenso bleich, wie er.  
Ich stand auf und ging um den Tisch, um mich neben ihn zu setzen.  
"Was ist denn?"  
Ich hörte mich erbärmlich ängstlich an. Doch in diesem Moment hatte ich unglaubliche Angst ihn zu verlieren, was nicht nur allein daran lag, dass ich dann dem Reisen schutzlos ausgeliefert war.  
"Ich weiß nicht …."  
Seine Stimme klang fürchterlich leise und schwach und mir traten die Tränen in die Augen.  
"Scheiße, Scheiße … mach mir nicht solche Angst!", flüsterte ich tonlos und konnte nichts gegen das Zittern meiner Stimme machen.  
Plötzlich war ich nur ein kleines, schwaches Mädchen, was auf den Schutz eines mutigen Mannes angewiesen war, den ich in diesen Sekunden zu verlieren wähnte.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ich muss mich irgendwo ausruhen. Ich muss …."  
Und plötzlich fiel sein Kopf auf den Tisch und Alison sah ihn erschrocken an. Die Augen des Polizisten waren geschlossen und er sah aus, als wenn er schlafen würde. Aber das tat er nicht, dass war ihr so klar, wie der Schwindel, der sie einholte ohne zu fragen. Hastig griff sie nach Gregs Hand und schon fielen sie in öliges Wasser, jeder für sich allein und doch zusammen.  
Keuchend schlug sie mit dem Kopf auf den Boden und der Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Kopf. Aber sie wurde nicht ohnmächtig und rappelte sich unverzüglich mit einem deftigen Fluch auf die Knie.  
Der Polizist lag neben ihr, war bei Bewusstsein, sah aber immer noch schwach und krank aus. Außerdem lief ihm wieder das Blut aus der Nase.  
"Bleib liegen!", kommandierte sie und sah sich um.

Diesmal fanden sie sich in einem Keller wieder. An der Wand brannte eine Fackel und die Frau ahnte, dass sie wieder im alten London waren. Um sie herum waren Weinfässer und Regale.  
Hastig griff Alison nach einem Laken, welches über einem Tisch hing und riss ein Stück davon ab.  
"Geht’s dir besser?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, als sie dem Polizisten das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischte. Dabei tastete sie in ihr eigenes Gesicht, doch da war nichts. Warum vertrug sie das Reisen besser? Und würde es schlimmer werden, umso öfter sie noch die Dimensionen wechselten? Würde Gregory Lestrade letztlich sterben?  
Würde er sterben müssen? Die Frage hakte sich in ihrem Gehirn fest und bescherte ihr die miesesten Gefühle, seit ihrer Begegnung mit Moriarty.

"Es ist okay. "  
Er setzte sich auf und nahm ihr das Tuch aus der Hand.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was eben passiert ist. Plötzlich war alles so weit weg. Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Körper und mein Geist war getrennt und … und dann wurde alles wieder zusammengefügt. Es war ein schreckliches, entsetzliches Gefühl … und dann fiel ich wieder."  
Seine Stimme bebte und Alison konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass Tränen in ihre Augen traten. Impulsiv warf sie sich in seine Arme.  
"Wir sind im alten London, da wird es dir besser gehen. Oder? Das wird es doch, oder?"  
Sie hörte sich an, wie ein kleines Mädchen, doch sie genierte sich nicht dafür, die Worte an seinen Hals zu flüstern.  
"Wird es!", flüsterte er zurück und umarmte sie. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht schon wieder gelogen, dachte er bestürzt.

"Dann küsse ich dich besser jetzt" … ehe ich nicht mehr dazu komme, fügte Alison lautlos in Gedanken an.  
Und schon fand sie seine Lippen. Diesmal war es ein überlegter Kuss, nicht so stürmisch und überraschend, dafür behutsam und forschend. Es war exotisch, sich in einem alten Weinkeller zu küssen, an einem Ort an dem man noch nie war. Einem Ort, von dem man nicht wusste, wie man hingekommen war.  
Das Licht der Fackel, deren liebliches Knistern und der Geruch nach Holz, machte den Kuss einzigartig.  
Trotz seiner Schwäche spürte der Mann aber, wie seine Leidenschaft erwachte, als er den Körper der Frau so nah an sich spürte. Ihr Kuss war ehrlich, naiv, ganz unverfänglich und gedankenlos. Er fühlte, wie sein Körper sich anspannte, wie er eine Erektion bekam und wie sein Atem schneller ging. Sie sollten gehen, wieder zu Holmes, dachte Greg schwach, tat jedoch nichts dafür. Sondern ließ ihre Zunge in seinen Mund. Dass Alison bei Weitem jedoch nicht gedankenlos küsste, offenbarte ihre nächste Frage. Sie löste sich kurz von seinem Mund und hatte ihre linke Hand unter sein Hemd auf seine nackte Haut geschoben, als sie rau flüsterte:  
"Welche Rolle spielen denn die Handschellen in deiner Fantasie?"

Völlig entsetzt und viel zu grob stieß er die Frau von sich. Sie fiel auf ihren Po und sah ihn in einer Mischung aus Entrüstung und Amüsement an.  
"Wir sollten zu Holmes!", befahl er knapp und stand auf, wobei er sie nicht ansah.  
Alison hatte nicht ihre Fassung verloren. Sie stand auch auf, sah Greg an und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme zu ihm:  
"Weißt du, aus der Welt, aus der ich komme, da spricht man über seine Fantasien und Bedürfnisse, als wäre nichts dabei. Denn weißt du noch was, Greg? Es IST tatsächlich nichts dabei!"  
Sie schmunzelte und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Greg dagegen hoffte, dass Alison nicht sah, wie rot er geworden war.

"Lass uns bitte nicht darüber reden. Wir sollten endlich zu Holmes!"  
"Zu Befehl, Detective Inspector!" erwiderte die junge Frau, völlig ernst und ließ einen sprachlosen Lestrade stehen, der ihr mit großen Augen hinter her sah, als sie die knarrende Holzstiege nach oben kletterte.  
"Ist offen!", rief sie leise nach unten und er stieg hinterher, durch die Luke. Dann standen sie in einer Art Vorraum und man hörte deutliche Stimmen, Gelächter und Lärm. Offenbar war im Raum direkt neben ihnen der Schankraum.  
"Warte!", hielt Greg die Frau zurück, als sie schon zur Tür raus wollte. Dann zeigt er auf eine Ecke, in der verschiedene Mäntel, Schürzen und Hosen hingen.  
"Eine gute Gelegenheit für einen Kostümball, ich verstehe.", kicherte sie und griff nach einem unscheinbaren, braunen Mantel, der ihr sogar passte.  
Dem Polizisten warf sie einen schwarzen und abgewetzten Mantel zu.  
"Aber ich habe doch einen Mantel.", beschwerte er sich.  
"Aber der hier ist authentischer und wärmer."  
Widerwillig zog er ihn an und runzelte angewidert die Brauen.

Als sie vor die Tür traten, wurde es gerade Nachmittag in London. Noch waren eine Menge Leute unterwegs. Alison hakte sich bei dem Polizisten unter und sie gingen durch London in Richtung Bakerstreet, als würden sie dazu gehören. Keiner drehte sich misstrauisch nach ihnen um.  
Gregory Lestrade schmunzelte und seine Augen glänzten, als er Alisons Blick beantwortete, die ihn anlächelte und zu fragen schien: und, alles so schlimm?  
Nein, nichts war schlimm. Im Gegenteil. Es könnte so bleiben wie es gerade war.


	15. Chapter 15

Also wieder Sherlock Holmes, dachte ich ein wenig erwartungsvoll aber auch schon routinierter. Den Doktor Watson des 19. Jahrhunderts kannte ich ja schon. Jetzt war ich gespannt, ob wir nun endlich den großen Sherlock Holmes treffen würden.  
Wieder standen wir vor der Bakerstreet 221b und Greg bediente wieder diese altertümliche Klingel. Ein wenig kam ich mir schon vor, wie in "Ewig grüßt das Murmeltier". Diesmal öffnete uns Mrs. Hudson, die uns sogar wiedererkannte.

"Sie ….", flüsterte sie fast respektvoll und trat zur Seite.  
"Doktor Watson war recht verwirrt, nach ihrem Besuch, müssen Sie wissen. Und er hat sich so große Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Sie waren einfach verschwunden und er hat sich schlimme Vorwürfe gemacht. Aber zum Glück geht es ihnen ja gut! Und sie Madam, sie sehen gesund und munter aus. Sie allerdings …"  
Besorgt sah Mrs. Hudson den Polizisten an und legte dann eine Hand auf ihre Brust.  
"… sie bräuchten etwas zu Essen und Schlaf …"murmelte sie und brachte uns nach oben.  
"Mister Holmes, Klienten! Die … die Zeitreisenden … ", hüstelte die alte Dame verlegen.  
"Schicken Sie Sie rein. Mrs. Hudson.", hörten wir seine dunkle Stimme und mein Herz schlug wie verrückt.

Ein großer, langer und dürrer Kerl saß im Sessel und rauchte Pfeife, so wie es sich für einen Sherlock Holmes gehörte. Dieser Holmes sah ganz anders aus, wie Gregs Sherlock. Seine Gestalt war hager, schon viel zu dünn, ja ausgemergelt. Sein Gesicht war knochig, seine Wangenknochen stachen hervor. Seine Nase war lang und auch krumm, hatte aber Adel. Seine Augen waren hell und scharf. Seine Hände, schlank, knochig und lang, hielten die Pfeife. Die andere Hand war in der Tasche seines Morgenmantels vergraben.  
Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob wir mir dieser Sherlock sympathischer war, als der Sherlock aus Lestrades Welt. Na hoffentlich konnte er uns helfen.  
"Mein Mitbewohner Doktor Watson ist leider gerade unterwegs. Aber er hat mir von Ihnen erzählt. Ich hatte sie schon vor einer Weile erwartet. Wie auch immer. Setzen Sie sich doch. Mrs. Hudson?! Tee und Gebäck!", befahl er genauso so unverschämt wie der Sherlock Holmes aus der anderen Welt.  
Ja, dachte ich …. Es gibt immer Menschen, die man einfach bewundern muss. Und es muss immer Menschen geben, die bewundern.

Ich ließ mir nicht anmerken, wie unhöflich ich es fand, die alte Mrs. Hudson herum zu kommandieren und setzte mich neben Greg auf die ungemütliche Couch, auf der wir schon mal saßen.  
"DI Lestrade, nehme ich an?"  
Greg nickte auf Sherlocks Frage und sah mich ein wenig unsicher an.  
"In meiner Welt sind sie ein ziemlicher Idiot. Ich hoffe, in ihrer Welt haben sie die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen.", sagte Holmes trocken und nur das zarte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zeigte, dass er den Satz nicht ganz so ernst gemeint hatte.  
Aber ich fühlte, dass Greg sich aufregte und ich griff schnell nach seiner Hand, ehe er etwas Dummes sagen oder tun konnte. Immerhin erwartete ich von dem CD Hilfe.  
"Aber immerhin können Sie ja offensichtlich gut auf ihre Begleiterin aufpassen. Erzählen Sie mir, junge Dame!", forderte er mich ohne Umstände auf.  
Wieder leierte ich meine Geschichte runter und fügte die neusten Ereignisse und Erkenntnisse hinzu. Sherlock Holmes verzog keine Miene, während ich sprach. Gregs Hand in meiner war warm, bewegte sich aber hin und wieder und ich ahnte, dass er nervös war. Wie nebenbei fragte ich mich, was er bei sich so dachte, denn eigentlich äußerte er sich nie wirklich dazu. Er beschützte mich, ließ mich nicht allein. Doch was war mit ihm? Interessierte ihn sein eigenes Leben, seine eigene Welt gar nicht? War es so einsam dort, dass er lieber mit mir reiste, dabei krank wurde und vielleicht sogar starb?

Ganz unerwartet schluchzte ich und die Tränen konnte ich nicht zurückhalten.  
"Aber Lady!", sagte Holmes streng und hielt mir ein echtes Stofftaschentuch hin. Ich war entzückt und vergaß fast, warum ich in Tränen ausgebrochen war.  
"Mein Pedant in ihrer Welt hat sich also noch nicht dazu äußern können.", sinnierte er und ich verstand, dass es keine Frage war. Er starrte nur vor sich hin, faltete die Hand und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er sah aus wie ein Adler, der eine Maus fixiert.  
"Ruhen Sie sich aus, wenn sie wollen, ich muss nachdenken. Watson hätte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn Sie sein Zimmer benutzen. Er hat es Ihnen ja schon einmal angeboten. Es dauert sicher noch zwei oder drei Stunden, bis er zurück ist. Gehen Sie schon!", forderte er nun ungeduldig.  
Unsicher erhoben wir uns, doch Holmes beachtete uns gar nicht mehr. An der Tür trafen wir Mrs. Hudson mit dem Tablett.  
"Wir sollen ins Watsons Zimmer gehen.", flüsterte ich ihr zu, aus einem Grund den ich nicht verstand.  
"Nehmen Sie das mit!"  
Die Hauswirtin drückte mir das Tablett in die Hand und ich ging hinter Greg die Treppe nach oben.

Watsons Zimmer war noch aufgeräumter als vorher. Mein Begleiter entzündete die Kerze und sah aus dem Fenster raus.  
"Meinst du, dieser Sherlock treibt es auch mit John Watson?", fragte ich ihn neugierig und hörte, wie Greg scharf die Luft einzog.  
"Möchte ich mir nicht vorstellen.", murmelte er, kaum wahrnehmbar.  
"Du musst etwas essen und trinken!", forderte ich ihn auf und hielt ihm das weiche Gebäck hin. Er nahm es und aß es, wortlos. Seine Augen weilten unten auf der Straße.  
"Ich bin so müde …", sagte er plötzlich ganz leise und die Angst, er würde jetzt vor mir zusammenrechen, schnürte mir einen Moment die Luft ab.  
"Dann solltest du dich hinlegen und schlafen."  
"Nein, ich meine nicht diese Art der Müdigkeit.", erwiderte er und ich sah, wie er nach Worten suchte. Ganz ehrlich, ich wusste nicht, was er meinte und leider sah ich auch, dass er es mir nicht richtig erklären konnte. Aber er tat mir leid, so unendlich leid. Und es war mehr. Ich spürte eine große Zuneigung zu ihm und ich wollte einfach nicht, dass er so deprimiert und ratlos aussah, wie in diesem Moment.  
Er war doch mein Halt, mein Beschützer. Er musste stark sein, für mich. Rein egoistische Überlegungen und auch wieder nicht, wie ich ahnte.

Eine absurde Idee überfiel mich wie ein Plotbunny und ließ mich nicht mehr los.  
Schweigsam sah ich ihn an, versuchte eine Lösung zu finden, um ihn zu besänftigen, ihn aufzumuntern. Doch allein die schräge Idee in meinem Verstand schrie laut und lauter: Nimm mich! Tue es!! Es wäre doch nicht das erste Mal, Alison. Genier dich nicht! Er ist es wert. Wenn nicht er, wer denn dann? Er ist der perfekte Gegenpart! Na los doch!  
"Gib mir deine Handschellen!", forderte ich mit fester Stimme, als Greg mich endlich mal ansah. Scheinbar fand er es auch merkwürdig, dass ich eine so lange Zeit nichts gesagt hatte. War ich etwa sonst eine Plaudertasche?  
"Warum?"  
Ja, typisch … dachte ich amüsiert und streckte ihm nur fordernd meine Hand entgegen.  
Zögern griff er nach den klirrenden Fesseln an seinem Gürtel und reichte sie mir mit einem großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht. Na hoffentlich hat er auch die Schlüssel dazu, dachte ich, bevor ich auf das Bett sprang, währenddessen ich die eine Schelle um mein linkes Handgelenk zu schnappen ließ und die andere um den Metallrahmen des Bettes schloss.  
"Was tust du da?", keuchte Lestrade und ich lobte mich selbst. Mein Blick war gut und genau gewesen. Alles passte. Nun musste nur noch mein Detective Inspector bei der Mission "Entspannung" mitspielen.  
"Wie sieht es denn aus?!, fragte ich lächelnd und weitete mich ein wenig an seinen aufgerissenen Augen.  
"Ich verstehe nicht, was du …."  
"Doch, tust du. Mach schon, wer weiß, wie viel Zeit wir haben!"  
"Was soll ich denn tun?"  
Seine Frage war schwach und ich begriff, dass bisher alles nur in seiner Fantasie stattgefunden hatte.  
"Tu, was du dir vorgestellt hast!", forderte ich deshalb und hoffte, dass er endlich seine Bedenken über Bord schmeißen konnte.  
"Aber …"  
"Aber, es ist eine andere Welt. Nicht deine Welt, Greg und meine auch nicht. Ich will das und du auch. Dann tue es endlich und hör auf darüber nachzudenken!"  
Ehe es zu spät ist, bete ich stumm und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
Endlich, und in unendlicher Langsamkeit zog er den Mantel aus und seine Augen ließen mich keine Sekunde los, als hätte er Angst, dass ich verschwinden würde, wenn er wegsehen würde.


	16. Chapter 16

Die Unsicherheit darüber, was er tun sollte, ob er tun sollte, was er wollte und was Alison wollte oder erwartete, raubte Greg den Atem. So nah war die Erfüllung seiner Sehnsüchte, dass er schon wieder Angst bekam und es auch irgendwie kaum glauben konnte. Meinte die junge Frau das ernst? Wusste sie, was sie da tat und forderte?  
Scheinbar war sie aber wesentlich offener und erfahrener als er selbst, musste er zugeben. Aber wie sollte er auch Erfahrungen sammeln? Er war jahrelang verheiratet gewesen, war immer treu und wartete brav auf den monatlichen Sex. Alles andere hatte sich in Tagträumen und Fantasien abgespielt.

Sie vertraute ihm, begriff er schlagartig. Nicht nur jetzt, nicht nur in dieser Situation, mit der sie ihn nun provozierte. Sie vertraute ihm auch immer und immer wieder ihr Leben an. Sie verließ sich auf ihn. Nur konnte Greg nicht erkennen, ob es reine Naivität war, oder einfach, weil sie keine Wahl hatte.  
Oder glaubte sie tatsächlich so sehr an ihn?  
Jetzt lag sie vor ihm, angezogen und mit einem Arm ans Bett gefesselt. Was wollte sie? Selbstverständlich könnte er einfach die Handschellen wieder aufschließen, doch diesen Gedanken ließ Greg gar nicht erst zu.

"Was ist, wenn wir reisen?"  
Seine Stimme war heiser und dunkel.  
"Dann solltest du langsam zusehen, dass du auf mir liegst.", antwortete sie frech.  
Immer noch viel zu langsam und zögernd, knöpfte er sein Hemd auf, während seine Gedanken rasten und nach einer Lösung suchten, die alles auf einen Schlag erklären würde. Vor allem wollte Lestrade Erklärungen für sein eigenes Verlangen und für sein Verhalten, dass ihn nun das Hemd ausziehen ließ. Seine Hose wollte er vorerst besser anlassen, als Schutz.

Mit ernstem Gesicht und jederzeit bereit aufzustehen, kniete er sich nun über Alison. Ihr Gesicht lud ihn ein, eindeutig. Er konnte darin zu seinem Leidwesen keinerlei Zweifel oder Ablehnung sehen. Aber irgendwie hatte er ein wenig das Gefühl, dass sie das alles nicht so ernst nahm. Dabei war es ernst, sehr ernst sogar!  
Da sie sich spontan und absichtlich selbst gefesselt hatte, konnte er ihr nun nur den Pullover hochschieben, um ihren nackten, warmen Bauch zu küssen.  
Das tat Greg, vorsichtig und behutsam, ja fast furchtsam. Denn irgendwie wusste er nicht mehr wie es ging solche Arten von Zärtlichkeit zu geben. Aber gerade hier, in diesem London, im Bett des Doktor Watson des 19. Jahrhunderts, erschien ihm alles so grotesk und verrückt, dass es schon wieder völlig normal war.

Vorsichtig sah er Alison an. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und schob ihre freie Hand in sein Haar.  
Für einen Moment hielt der Polizist den Atem an, weil er einen leichten Schwindel verspürte. Nicht reisen, nicht jetzt! Bat er still und schloss die Augen, um das Unvermeidliche fernzuhalten.  
Aber nichts geschah und Lestrade dachte erstaunt, dass sein Schwindel wohl an dem liegen musste, was er gerade tat.  
Wieder küsste er die Frau und schob den dicken Pullover sogar ein wenig höher.  
"Tu alles, was du möchtest!", forderte sie ihn auf und hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, als sich seine Lippen höher schoben.  
"Dreh dich um!", flüsterte er und versuchte seine Stimme nicht allzu befehlend klingen zu lassen, was ihm nur schwer gelang.  
Alison reagierte sofort.  
"Was ist … was ist, wenn wir reisen, wenn … wenn wir nackt sind?", fragte Greg sie abgehackt und seine Stimme klang viel zu erregt. Nun war er doch dabei seine Hose auszuziehen und konnte sich selbst nicht mehr stoppen.  
"Dann ist es so."  
Alisons Entgegnung klang schwach und so, als wäre es ihr egal. Sie hob ihr Becken, ein wenig, als der Polizist ihr die Hose runter zog. Ja, sie hatte ja recht. Es würde sich etwas ergeben, das tat es immer, dachte Greg zusammenhanglos und seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er damit über ihrem Rücken strich, unter den Pullover, bis hoch zum Nacken.

"Bist du ein braves Mädchen, Alison?", flüsterte er ihr rau ins Ohr und atmete ihren Duft ein.  
"Nein, bin ich nicht.", wisperte sie und räkelte sich ihm entgegen.  
Seine Hand traf ihren nackten Po und entlockte ihr einen exotischen Laut. Eine Mischung aus lustvollem Keuchen, Schreck und Verlangen nach mehr, selbst ein gewisser Schmerz lag darin.  
Der Polizist schloss die Augen. Wenn er überhaupt noch aufhören konnte, dann jetzt, dann jetzt, jetzt … dachte er schwach und traute sich nicht mehr sich zu bewegen.  
"Ich bin vorlaut und habe lauter versaute Gedanken, Inspector!"  
Ihre atemlose Stimme war leise und hörte sich allen Ernstes so an, als gestehe sie einem Polizisten ein schlimmes Delikt, wie einen Mord.  
Er schlug sie wieder. Es waren keine brutalen Schläge, aber man konnte einen roten Abdruck auf ihrer hellen Haut sehen. Fasziniert sah Greg auf diese Stelle und hörte sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen. Nicht nur sein Blut pulsierte verlangend. Schließlich lag er hier nackt neben einer reizenden Frau, die zumindest unten herum auch unbekleidet war. Außerdem war er dabei seine Fantasien auszuleben, die ihn schon seit Jahren verfolgten. Noch dazu gefiel es ihm und Alison reckte ihm schon wieder ihr Hinterteil entgegen. Wie verdammt, sollte ihn das unberührt lassen?  
Schließlich setzte sich Greg so hin, dass er seine Beine unter ihren Körper schieben konnte und sie mit ihrem nackten Po und seinem roten Handabdruck darauf über seinen Knien lag. Anstatt sie aber zu schlagen, streichelte er sie so sanft, dass er Alison dabei kaum berührte.  
"Spielst du?"  
Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören aber sie war fest und nachdrücklich.  
"Nein, auch wenn es für dich so aussieht.", antwortete sie ihm und er verstand intuitiv, dass sie ihm Spielraum gab. Sie provozierte ihn, sie zu schlagen und dazu weiter zu fragen. Und das tat Greg. Wieder landete seine Hand auf ihrem Hintern und das Geräusch aus ihrem Mund ließ jeden Nerv in seinem Körper vibrieren. Angestrengt unterdrückte er ein Antwortstöhnen und ließ seine Finger über ihre Beine gleiten.

"Woher wusstest du es?"  
Er hörte selbst, wie verzweifelt er dabei klang. Dabei war es ihm in diesem Moment gar nicht mehr peinlich. Es war eher so, dass er sich irgendwie befreit und verstanden fühlte. Und trotzdem war sein Geheimnis aufgedeckt worden, ohne dass er das wollte. Seine warmen Finger glitten zwischen ihre Beine, fühlten die Feuchtigkeit und berührten die empfindlichen Stellen. Allein, weil Greg wusste, sie würde ihn jetzt nicht ansehen, gestattete er sich hilflos Augen zu schließen und einen Moment lang dem Drängen in ihm zu lauschen.  
"So etwas kann man spüren, wenn man …"  
Alison stöhnte unvermutet und der Polizist nahm erschrocken seine Hand aus ihrem feuchten Dreieck Dabei war Greg eigentlich eher zusammengezuckt, weil sie ihm geantwortet hat. Zu tief war er in sich versunken gewesen.  
"wenn man auf der anderen Seite ist.", beendete sie ihren Satz und sah ihn nun doch lächelnd an.  
"Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Ich …"  
"Das wirst du nicht!", unterbrach sie ihn gleich und schob sich wieder seiner Hand entgegen und entlockte ihm einen lustvollen Ton, den er einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Hinter seinen Augen schien es zu brennen, als er sie wieder berührte. Er zwickte sie ein wenig, dann mehr und sah den roten Spuren auf ihrer hellen Haut nach. Fasziniert beobachtete er ihre Bewegungen, die ihm eine Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz offenbarten.  
Greg merkte, wie begrenzt seine Fantasie eigentlich ist und die Aussicht auf mehr und tiefere Erfahrungen in diesem Bereich ließen ihn den Atem anhalten. Aber das war längst nicht alles.

"Weißt du, wo du hingehörst?"  
Die Frage aus seinem Mund hatte er vorher nicht gedacht. Es war sehr spontan und er fühlte, wie die Frau unter ihm erstarrte. Zwar wusste Lestrade nicht, warum die Frage aufgetaucht war, aber er wusste die Antwort, die er hören wollte. Sie sollte sagen, dass sie zu ihm gehörte, wo auch immer, wann auch immer.  
"Nein.", sagte Alison leise und eine Flut von Enttäuschung überspülte Greg. Ohne zu Zögern schob er ihren Körper von sich. In einer nächsten Bewegung, über die der Polizist nicht mehr nachdachte, legte er sich auf sie drang in sie ein, ohne ihr etwas zu erklären. Die Frau hatte ihm schon längst ihre Erlaubnis erteilt, mit allem, was sie vorher getan hatte. Nur hätte er es nie getan, wenn er nicht in diesem Moment gespürt hätte, wie aussichtslos alles war und dass dieser Augenblick vielleicht die einzige Chance sein würde, dass sie beide auf diese Weise zusammen waren.  
Sie keuchte leise und ihr Körper unter ihm war weich, entspannt und nahm ihn bereitwillig auf.  
Greg selbst war alles andere, als entspannt. Er bebte, innerlich brannte er und seine Energie in dieser Minute war viel zu üppig, als dass er sie allzu lange zähmen konnte.  
Ihre Haare hatte er zur Seite geschoben und küsste nun ihren Hals, während er sich auf ihr bewegte. Nichts an allem kam ihm unwirklich und abstrakt vor. Es war wie eine süße Melodie, gespielt zur richtigen Zeit, am richtigen Ort. Denn im alten London war er mehr er selbst, als in einer anderen Dimension. Hier fühlte er sich noch nicht so schwach und krank. Hier gelang es ihm noch auf Alison aufzupassen. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit stieg in ihm auf, die er nicht zurückschieben konnte. Sie verband sich mit seiner Lust und seinem Verlangen und schließlich mit der Euphorie des Höhepunktes.  
Seine Arme gaben unerwartet unter Greg nach und intuitiv vergrub er sein Gesicht weinend an Alisons Hals, als er fühlte, wie der Schwindel kam und an ihm zog.  
Na immerhin ist sie nah bei mir, dachte er erschöpft, glücklich und traurig gleichzeitig. Dann fielen sie.

Die geschockte Alison schaffte es gerade noch den nackten Polizisten zuzudecken und ihre eigene Hose hochzuziehen, als John Watson in sein Schlafzimmer kam.


	17. Chapter 17

John keuchte, zu Tode erschrocken. Seine dunkelblauen Augen waren aufgerissen und sein Mund stand offen.  
Ja, ich konnte ihn verstehen, denn ich selbst war erschrocken und der Brechreiz saß mir noch im Hals.  
"Was … was … was ist mit ihm?", brachte John nun endlich raus und sah auf den bewusstlosen Polizisten.  
"Alles in Ordnung, John?", brüllte Sherlock Holmes aus Gregs Welt von unten.  
Watson sah mich nun fragend an und ich versuchte immer noch zu Atem zu kommen, dabei sah ich auf mein gefesseltes Handgelenk.  
"N … n … nein! Bring etwas mit hoch, um Handschellen zu knacken!", rief John nach unten, dann kniete er sich vor das Bett und legte seine Finger auf Gregs Puls am Hals.  
"Er atmet. Oder? Er atmet und lebt doch?", fragte ich John mit weinerlicher Stimme.

Was war mit Lestrade los? Die Angst um ihn hielt mich fest umklammert und lähmte mich immer noch.  
Alles war überaus beängstigend und surreal. Gott, war mir diesmal übel. Ich hatte ehrlich Angst, dass ich mich übergeben müsste, wenn ich mich bewegen würde.  
Sherlock stand plötzlich an der Tür, ohne, dass ich ihn hatte kommen hören. Wortlos sah er sich für eine Sekunde die Szene an und machte sich daran meine Handschellen zu öffnen.  
"Sein Puls ist da aber schwach. Er scheint in einer tiefen Ohnmacht zu sein. Was ist geschehen?"  
Ich rieb mir mein freies Handgelenk und bedankte mich bei Holmes, der nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte.  
"Wir … wir waren in der Bakerstreet des 19. Jahrhunderts. Der Sherlock Holmes dort, hat uns in Doktor Watsons Zimmer geschickt, da sollten wir warten. Und …"  
"Und inzwischen habt ihr ge ..."  
"Sherlock!", unterbrach ihn John harsch.  
Ich wurde rot, verdammt, ich wurde wirklich rot wie eine verfluchte Weihnachtskugel.  
Auf der Zunge lag mir allerdings eine freche Entgegnung 'so wie ihr letztens!' aber ich schluckte sie mühsam runter.  
"Er scheint das Reisen nicht zu vertragen. Er bekommt Nasenbluten und letztens hatte ich …. Das klingt irre, ich weiß. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, er beginnt sich aufzulösen. Vor allem in seiner Welt und meiner geht es ihm schlecht. Im alten London ist er in Ordnung. Ich weiß nicht … ich habe Angst."  
John hob Gregs Augenlider und kommandierte Sherlock nach unten seine Arzttasche zu holen.  
"Das kommt alles wieder in Ordnung.", sagte er in beruhigender Absicht zu mir und ich wollte ihm so gern glauben. Sherlock, der die Nase erbost gerümpft hatte, bevor er wieder nach unten ging, kam mit der Tasche wieder und John hörte Gregs Herz ab.  
"Irgendwie scheinen bei ihm die Lebensfunktionen auf das geringste Energielevel abgesunken zu sein, vielleicht eine Art Schutz. Hoffe ich … ", fügte er leise an.  
"Stirbt er?"  
Meine Stimme hörte sich schrecklich an und so fühlte ich mich auch.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht.", erwiderte John gefasst und griff meine Hand. Plötzlich sprudelten alle Erkenntnisse der letzten Zeit aus mir heraus, waren an Sherlock gewandt und der verstand. Er hörte zu und ich sah, dass er dabei schon dachte.

"Moriarty ist der Schlüssel und ich sage Ihnen noch was, Alison Abbeline, die Antwort liegt im London des 19. Jahrhunderts. Kommen Sie mit runter, wir reden unten.", forderte er und verschwand ohne sich umzudrehen die Treppe hinunter.  
"Aber ich ….  
Was ist, wenn wir reisen? Wenn ich Greg verliere, bin ich allein und er … und er auch."  
Hilflos sah ich zu John. Er nickte und begann in seinem Schrank zu kramen.  
"Ich suche ihm etwas anzuziehen. Wenn Sie merken, dass es beginnst, dann kommen Sie hoch so schnell Sie können. Ich werde bei ihm bleiben."  
"Aber ich … warum … Scheiße!", fluchte ich und kümmerte mich nicht darum, dass ich eine Frau war.  
"Sherlock mag mein Zimmer nicht. Gehen Sie schon. Vielleicht hat er eine Lösung!"  
Widerwillig ging ich nach unten, nicht ohne Greg einen sanften Kuss zu geben, wobei ich absichtlich nicht nach Johns Reaktion sah. Er und Holmes wussten eh schon zu viel. Es gab wichtigere Dinge.

Sherlock erwartete mich und zitierte mich mit einer überheblichen Geste in Johns Sessel.  
"Ich habe nachgedacht …", begann er und bohrte seine hellen, scharfen Augen wieder in mich, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, ob es mir angenehm war.  
"Schon mal was von Schicksal gehört?", fragte er, ohne mit seiner eigentlichen Erklärung zu beginnen. Ich zuckte nur die Schultern. Inzwischen war mir das Schicksal egal, dort oben lag ein Mann, der deshalb starb. Da konnte es Holmes auch von mir aus auch das Jüngste Gericht nennen.  
"Ihre Vermutung, dass die Sonnenstürme schuld sind, könnte stimmen. Beweisen wird das niemand können. Aber offensichtlich sind Sie, Greg und Moriarty und seine Ganoven, vielleicht nur ein paar davon, ich will mich ungern auf eine Anzahl festlegen, miteinander verbunden. Jack the Ripper ist offenbar der Schlüssel zu allem. Wie Sie ja selbst schon so schön herausgefunden haben, stammen sowohl Sie, als auch unser guter DI von ehemaligen Ripper-Häschern ab, der damaligen Polizei-Elite."

Holmes zuckte kurz mit dem rechten Mundwinkel und ich deutete es als abfälliges Lächeln, war aber zu schwach, um mich aufzuregen.  
"Wie Sie auch wissen, wurde Jack the Ripper niemals gefasst, zumindest niemals offiziell. Um es für sie einfach zu machen: Jack wurde aber tatsächlich gefasst und heimlich exekutiert, wenn ich den inoffiziellen Schriften glauben darf. Nun möchte sein Nachfahre oder Nachfahre des Komplizen sich dafür rächen, bei allen, die hinter ihm her waren. Oder er will dessen Hinrichtung verhindern.  
Gestern tauchte hier z. B. eine Leiche auf. Meine Untersuchungen ergaben, dass Mister Swanson ein direkter Nachfahre eines leitenden Polizeibeamten der damaligen Hatz gewesen war. Sicher gibt es auch noch andere Opfer, die dem "Ripper-Komplott" zugeordnet werden könnten. Interessant dabei ist, dass Sie und Lestrade offenbar die Einzigen sind, die auch reisen können, wie Moriarty. Wenn man Moriartys Name als ein Anagramm betrachtet, dann käme auch der Name Troymarti heraus. Ich habe den Namen nur in Querverweisen gefunden und keiner konnte damals eine Beziehung zum Ripper herstellen. Aber meine Vermutung ist, dass Moriarty und Troymarti ein und dieselbe Person sind, bzw. ist unser allseits geliebter Jim dessen Nachfahre. Wie er allerdings dieses "Dimensionsreisen" bewerkstelligt, damit bin auch ich überfragt. Aber ich habe Morgen einen Termin bei einem Astrophysiker. Ich hoffe, Sie und Lestrade sind morgen noch da!?"

Sprachlos sah ich ihn an, denn Holmes bestätigte mir gerade meine Theorie.  
"Sie sind nicht allzu überrascht?", fragte er mich leicht gekränkt, oder einfach auch nur verschnupft, dass ich nicht in überschwängliche Bewunderung ausbrach.  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Greg.", antwortete ich stattdessen und rieb mir mit den Händen über mein Gesicht.  
Sherlock sah mich recht verständnislos an.  
"Sollten Sie sich nicht Sorgen darum machen, dass Moriarty Sie umbringen will?"  
"Er will mir erst die nette Behandlung seines Ahnen angedeihen lassen, ich habe noch ein wenig Zeit mit dem Sterben.", erwiderte ich knapp und sah doch tatsächlich Erstaunen in Holmes Gesicht, was sich im Blitzen der Augen bemerkbar machte.  
"Er wird Sie also nicht gleich umbringen. Gut. Gut für Sie!"  
Er klang zynisch und ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

"Gibt es eine Lösung?", fragte ich schwach und fühlte mich hilflos wie nie.  
"Nun ja. Entweder lassen die Sonnenstürme endlich nach, dann sitzen Sie vermutlich plötzlich in einer Welt fest. Wenn Sie großes Glück haben in ihrer eigenen und Moriarty ist in einer anderen. Wenn sie meinen ehrlichen Rat wollen: Bringen Sie ihn einfach so schnell wie möglich um, wenn sie ihn treffen!", Sherlock grinste kalt und sah mich auffordernd an.  
"Sie können das. Sie haben das Zeug dazu. Erinnern Sie sich, von wem sie abstammen! Und Lestrade kann es sowieso. Er ist ein sehr fähiger Mann, auch wenn ich ihm das nie sagen würde, denn das würde mich herabwürdigen. Sie verstehen?!"  
"Aber er wird sterben, oder?"  
"Ich sehe nur eine Möglichkeit. Nehmen Sie Lestrade mit ins alte London und lassen Sie ihn da. Ich weiß nicht, warum es ihm so schlecht geht. Aber wenn es ihm dort, im alten London …."  
Aber ich weiß doch nicht, wo wir als nächstes sein werden, wollte ich eben sagen. Plötzlich musste ich würgen und ich stand auf, dabei fiel ich auf die Knie, weil sich alles drehte. Wir betrunken stürzte ich zur Tür, ins dunkle Treppenhaus.  
"Nein!", schrie ich und hangelte mich ans Treppengeländer, um zu Gregory zu kommen, doch es war zu spät. Ich wurde schon eingesaugt, fiel und schrie wieder lautlos, diesmal seinen Namen!  
Ich war allein, einsam und weinte, während ich fiel.

Zu meinem Schreck erwachte ich in männlichen Armen und sah in dunkelbraune Augen, die tief in meine Seele drangen, um sie heraus zu reißen.


	18. Chapter 18

"Na endlich!" Jim Moriarty hörte sich ganz ehrlich begeistert und erfreut an. Wie ein kleines Kind wiegte er Alison in den Armen und es hätte ein bizarr-zärtliches Bild sein können, wenn seine Augen nicht so teuflisch geglänzt hätten.  
"Wo …", sie hustete und wollte sich aus seinen Armen winden, doch selbstverständlich ließ Jim sie nicht so einfach los. Seine linke Hand hatte sich schraubstockartig um ihren Arm gelegt und zog sie hoch.  
"Na dann komm mal mit mein Mäuschen. Ich dachte eigentlich, du bringst unseren Polizisten mit? Aber gut, ich werde ihn auch noch finden. Bis dahin muss ich dich leider erst einmal an einem sicheren Ort unterbringen, denn ihr seid nur zusammen wertvoll."  
"Wo … in welcher Dimension, Welt … herrgott, wo sind wir?", fauchte Alison Jim an und versuchte wieder ihren Arm zu befreien. Es gelang ihr nicht.  
"Im Moment sind wir in deiner Welt, Schätzchen. Sogar in der Bakerstreet 221b. Ich habe hier auf euch gewartet, wollte euch netterweise abholen. Nun muss ich diesen dämlichen Polizisten allein suchen!"  
Die letzten Worte spuckte ihr Moriarty ins Gesicht, so, dass die Frau erschrocken zurückwich, soweit es seine Hand an ihrem Arm zuließ.  
"Alles muss man selbst machen!", murmelte der Verbrecher nun zu sich selbst und stieß Alison vor dem Haus in ein dunkles Auto, was da parkte.  
"Bringt sie zum Eye und sperrt sie dort ein!", befahl er einem großen Mann nachlässig, der auf der Rücksitzbank saß und die junge Frau erwartungsvoll und ekelhaft gierig ansah.  
"Ja, Chef!"  
Alison kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass Moriarty diesen Typ und den anderen, kleinen Mann, der fuhr, ganz sicher im alten London aufgetan hatte.  
Sie war erschöpft, müde, fror und war so resigniert, dass sie sich nicht weiter wehrte, als sie zum Riesenrad gefahren wurde. Der große Mann, der sie die ganze Zeit eifrig aus wässrigen blauen Augen ansah, setzte sie in eine Gondel und ließ sie bis auf den höchsten Punkt des Eyes fahren. Dann hielt er das Riesenrad an und blieb unten stehen, um auf Moriarty zu warten. Alison fragte sich gar nicht erst, was mit dem normalen Wachpersonal passiert war.  
Alison baumelte nun über London und die Sorgen um Gregory Lestrade brachten sie fast um. Vermutlich hatte sie nun erst einmal viel Zeit zum nachdenken.

Gregory Lestrade reiste auch, allerdings nicht allein, sondern zusammen mit John Watson. Zu Gregs großem Glück erwachte er fast sanft und fühlte sich sofort besser.  
Als er aber John sah, der seine Hand immer noch um sein Handgelenk hatte, keuchte er erschrocken auf.  
"John?"  
John Watson lief das Blut nur so aus der Nase und sein Gesicht war bleich. Er zitterte und atmete viel zu schnell. Greg sah, dass sein Freund nicht verstand, was geschehen war.  
"Ich habe dich mitgenommen, oder? Wo ist Alison?"  
"Sie … sie hat es wohl nicht geschafft. Sie war unten bei Sherlock und sprach mit ihm. Ich hörte sie noch an der Treppe und dann … mir … mir ist so schlecht!", stöhnte Watson und stand schwankend da.  
"Sind wir … ?"  
"Ja, in Doktor Watsons Zimmer. Im alten London, John!"  
"Ich vermute, es ist nicht so gut, wenn ich mein anderes Ich des 19. Jahrhunderts treffe, oder?"  
Der Arzt hatte sich schon ein wenig gefasst.  
"Vermutlich nicht. Wir sollten es nicht testen. Ich muss sie finden. Alison, sie muss hier sein! Moriarty ist doch hinter ihr her und sicher nicht, um ihr Bonbons zu kaufen. Sieh in den Schrank John, wir brauchen Kleidung, um nicht so aufzufallen."

Der Arzt reagierte sofort. Greg mochte die praktische und feinfühlige Art John Watsons schon immer und ganz leise gab er zu, dass er froh war, ihn mit hier zu haben. Denn zusammen könnten sie Alison viel besser aus den Fängen Moriartys befreien, als wenn er allein wäre.  
Der Doktor warf Greg einen Mantel zu, der fast so aussah, wie der den er letztens schon anhatte. Als John aber einen weiteren Mantel anzog, sah das merkwürdig aus und ein Prusten kam ganz unvermutet aus dem Mund des Polizisten.  
Dann hörten sie Schritte auf der Treppe und sahen sich erschrocken an.  
"Unters Bett!", flüsterte John hektisch und sie waren kaum darunter verschwunden, als sich die Tür öffnete und der eigentliche Besitzer des Zimmers eintrat.  
Die beiden unter dem Bett wagten kaum zu atmen und sahen sich nur bedeutungsvoll an.  
Von unter rief plötzlich eine harte, männliche Stimme nach oben:  
"Watson, Ihre Mätresse hat nach Ihnen rufen lassen. Der Bote steht noch vor der Tür! Und ich bin weg!"  
Wieder lauschten sie den Schritten und der Tür, die ins Schloss fiel. Nun waren sie wieder allein im Zimmer.  
"Mätresse?", John klang fassungslos und angeekelt.  
"Na scheinbar steht dieser Doktor Watson auf Frauen.", erläuterte Greg hilfsbereit und fing nur einen finsteren Blick von John auf.  
"Was soll das heißen?", bohrte er nun nach und musterte den Polizisten forschend.  
"Äh … ich. Vergiss es, ja?! Wir müssen Alison finden."  
"Und dann? Warte Greg! Wir müssen erst darüber reden, uns wenigstens einen groben Plan machen. Ich nehme an, du hast keine Waffe mehr?"  
"Nein." Gregs Stimme klang verlegen und bedrückt.  
"Die liegt vermutlich noch in deinem Zimmer bei meiner Kleidung."  
John antwortete nicht, sondern begann den Raum zu durchsuchen. In einer Schachtel fand er schließlich was er suchte, eine alte Pistole mit Munition.  
"Guter Mann!", murmelte John, als er die Pistole lud und sie sich in den Hosenbund schob.  
"Sind wir uns einig, dass ich die Waffe habe?", fragte er Greg, als er dessen skeptischen Blick sah.  
"Von mir aus. Hauptsache wir gehen jetzt langsam. Ich … habe Angst um sie."  
Seine Stimme war leise geworden und John sah ihm seine Furcht an.  
"Wir werden sie finden Greg. Aber wo suchen wir? Was müssen wir erwarten? Mit wem müssen wir es aufnehmen?"  
"Mein Vorschlag wäre, wir verschwinden aus der Bakerstreet, ehe es noch zu kosmischen Störungen, oder was weiß ich kommt, und besprechen draußen den Plan!"  
"Gut.", antwortete John knapp und Greg merkte die Erfahrenheit des Soldaten.

Es war auch John der zur Tür ging, sie fast geräuschlos öffnete und den Kopf in den Hausflur schob.  
Dann winkte er lautlos mit der Hand und sie schlichen die Treppe hinunter, wobei John Greg die Stufen zeigten, die eventuell damals schon knarrten, damit er sie vermeiden konnte.  
Es klappte, sie gelangten unbehelligt ins Freie. Zwei Straßen weiter sah Lestrade am Straßenrand einen Betrunkenen im Säuferkoma, dem er mit schlechtem Gewissen die Schuhe klaute.  
An einer kleinen Mauer blieb John stehen.  
"Der Plan, Greg!", forderte er.  
"Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen in nach Spitalfields, der Stadtteil, in dem der Ripper unter anderem sein Unwesen trieb. Alison hat mir ein wenig davon erzählt und ich habe es mir gemerkt. Sonst hätte ich noch Whitechapel und Aldgate im Angebot. Wir müssen mit Jim Moriarty, seinen Handlangern und Jack the Ripper höchstpersönlich rechnen. Ich finde eine Waffe ist zu wenig. Wollen wir?"  
John nickte und ging schon los, um sich zu orientieren. Dann hielt er eine Kutsche an, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Lestrade staunte nur, stieg ein und sie fuhren nach Spitalfields. An der Christ Church ließ der Kutscher die beiden Männer raus. John drückte ihm seine Uhr in die Hand, die er immer noch betrachtete, als sie um die nächste Straßenecke bogen.

"Kann ich dich was fragen?" John blieb stehen und sah Gregory an.  
"Sicher!"  
Er wirkte nervös und sah sich ständig um, denn zwar waren sie jetzt in Spitalfields, aber wonach sie suchen mussten, wusste der Polizist auch nicht.  
"Was ist das mit dir und dieser Alison? Liebst du sie?"  
Lestrade war regelrecht geschockt so eine direkte Frage aus Watsons Mund zu vernehmen und entsprechend sah er seinen Freund an.  
"Ich frage, damit wir wissen, was wir riskieren müssen, Greg."  
John meinte es ernst und der Polizist verstand es nun auch.  
"Ja, ich liebe sie.", war seine einfache Antwort und mehr musste John Watson nicht wissen, dass sah Greg in dessen tiefen Augen. John verstand ihn intuitiv und er würde sich in jeder Situation auf ihn verlassen können. Eine immense Dankbarkeit erfüllte ihn plötzlich und am liebsten hätte er den Arzt umarmt und ihm tausendmal für seine Hilfe gedankt, um die er doch gar nicht gebeten hatte.  
War seine eigene Welt doch nicht so kalt und leer, grübelte Greg, als sie nach einem kleinen Rundgang wieder vor der Kirche standen.

"Es muss die Kirche sein, John.", sagte er plötzlich und wusste nicht, woher er das wusste. Aber das Gefühl war immer stärker geworden.  
"Aber wir sind … zu früh?!"  
Es war halb Frage, halb Feststellung und John sah seinen Freund besorgt an.  
"Ich gehe rein und sehe mich um. Mit mir wird Moriarty nicht rechnen. Vielleicht kann ich mich unauffällig umsehen. Du bleibst draußen und schaust nach auffälligen Personen. Wenn du jemand siehst, warne mich!"  
"John!", hielt ihn Greg zurück.  
"Danke!"  
John lächelte nur als Antwort und Lestrade wusste, dass er es als seine Pflicht ansah ihm und Alison zu helfen, als Zugeständnis an die Liebe.

Greg setzte sich auf die Stufen und sah sich jede Person an, die nur in die Nähe der Kirche kam. Er vertraute John Watson vollkommen und war sicher, dass er sich zu helfen wusste.  
Aber er selbst hätte nicht gedacht, wie viel ihm Alison Abbeline wert war. Er hatte sich nicht in sie verliebt, denn diese Stufe schien er übersprungen zu haben. Er liebte sie schon längst und aus irgendeinem Grund gehörten sie zusammen, so viel hatte er in den Tagen der Sonnenstürme gefühlt und verstanden. Nicht immer gab es Erklärungen für das, was geschah.  
Man konnte es Schicksal nennen, einfach nur Zufall oder den Gang der Dinge. Fakt war, es gab sie und es gab ihn und es gab sie beide. Das einzige Problem waren die Welten. In ihrer Welt schien er nicht lange leben zu können. In seiner eigenen konnte er auch nicht mehr leben. Einzig und allein im alten London schien er noch überlebensfähig. Lag es daran, dass seine Persönlichkeit zur Zeit passte? Waren Männer mit Moral, Ehrgefühl und Tugenden im späteren London nicht mehr geschätzt? War er hier ein Gentleman? Sah es Alison auch so? Aber was war dann mit seiner und ihrer Neigung? Das war doch völlig verrückt!

Dem Polizisten wurden mehrere Dinge klar, während er vor der Kirche wachte.  
Wenn er in seine Welt zurück müsste, würde er sterben. Nur hier würde er vielleicht überleben. Doch wollte er, dass Alison in ihre Welt zurück kam, denn dort war IHR Leben. Das hieße, sie würden sich nie wieder sehen, wenn er hier bliebe. Es würde keine Zukunft für sie beide geben und er könnte so auch gleich sterben.  
Vielleicht verrechnete er sich auch total und es gab gar keine Reisen mehr und er würde sie gar nicht mehr wieder sehen, jetzt schon. Kamen er und John je zurück? Um Watson würde es ihm sehr leid tun, denn er ahnte, dass dieser Sherlock Holmes liebte. John musste zurück! Egal wie!  
Wenn es hier zum Showdown kommen würde, würde er hier bleiben müssen. Aber nur, wenn sicher war, dass John und Alison zurück kamen. Er würde sich für die beiden opfern, so viel stand für Greg schon längst fest.  
Seine Intuition sagte, dass sie von diesem Showdown nicht mehr weit entfernt waren. Seine Aufregung stieg, sein Adrenalinspiegel auch und gleichzeitig hatte er eine unglaubliche Sehnsucht nach Alison. Dabei war es doch erst vielleicht 2 oder 3 Stunden her, seit er mit ihr geschlafen hatte.

Dann wurde ihm schwindlig, als er aufstand und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass er John Watson hätte nicht allein in die Kirche gehen lassen dürfen. Wenn sie nun reisen würden und John wäre allein und er selbst? Kurz zitterten seine Beine und Lestrade erkannte erleichtert, dass es offensichtlich nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall war. Trotzdem ging er nun rasch in die Kirche, um bei John zu sein.  
In der Kirche war es kalt, düster und leer. Zwar brannten an der Wand einige Kerzen und auch vorn auf dem Altar brannten Kerzen, doch sie gaben weder gemütliches Licht, noch irgendeine Art Wärme.

Auf der vordersten Bank saß eine alter Frau und der Polizist sah John Watson nicht. Aber er rief nicht, das tat man nun mal nicht in Kirchen. Aber Greg begann herumzulaufen, um John zu suchen. Er war nicht da und schließlich blieb er neben der alten Dame stehen und räusperte sich, um sie nicht zu Tode zu erschrecken, wenn er sie gleich ansprach.  
"Haben Sie … einen kleinen blonden Mann gesehen, der einen zu großen, dunklen Mantel trug?", fragte er sie nun und die Dame sah ihn erst verständnislos an.  
"Bin ich eingeschlafen?", antwortete sie und Greg verstand. Die Frau hatte nichts mitbekommen und war vermutlich beim Gespräch mit Gott eingeschlafen.  
"Schon gut. Danke.", sagte er trotzdem und sah sich wieder um. Wo war John nur?  
"Aber ich bilde mir ein, ich habe es Rumpeln hören. Dort!", sie zeigte auf eine Tür, hinter dem Altar, die vermutlich zu den Privaträumen des Priesters führte.  
Lestrade sagte ein hastiges Danke und ging zur dieser unscheinbaren Tür.


	19. Chapter 19

Jetzt, wo ich ganz in Ruhe und Kälte über alles nachdenken konnte, wurden meine Gedanken still, im Gegensatz zu meinen Gefühlen. Immer noch war ich extrem aufgewühlt. Ich fühlte alles, Angst, Einsamkeit, Verwirrung, Hilflosigkeit aber auch Sehnsucht, Liebe und eine absurde Hoffnung, dass doch noch alles gut werden würde.  
Dabei wollte ich mir doch nur diese verdammte Stadt ansehen, Sightseeing machen, wie jeder andere Tourist.

Jetzt fühlte ich mich wie zwischen den Blättern eines makaberen Comics gefangen. Wurde ich schon schwarz-weiß? Erschrocken sah ich an mir herab und erschrak wirklich fast zu Tode, als Moriarty neben mir aus dem öligen Wasser auftauchte.  
"Komm her, Schätzchen, es wird Zeit!"  
Grob griff er nach meinem Arm und zog mich in den Dimensionsstrudel, in dem ich wieder hysterisch mit den Armen und Beinen wedelte und tausend Mal ertrank, bis ich in einen dunklen Raum gespuckt wurde. Jim rappelte sich erstaunlich schnell hoch und ich nahm mir vor, dass ich von ihm erfahren würde, wie er das machte, bevor ich sterben würde.  
In dem dunklen Raum, in dem es modrig roch, brannten nur ein paar wenige Kerzen und eine Fackel stak an der Wand. Die nahm der glutäugig Teufel nun, riss mich nach oben und zerrte mich einen Gang entlang.  
Wo war Greg?

Ich hoffte wirklich, dass er in seiner Welt bei John Watson geblieben war und es Moriarty nicht gelungen war ihn zu finden. Andererseits war das Wissen, dass er dort sterben würde, schmerzhaft und begrub jede Hoffnung, ihn wieder zu sehen.  
In dieser Gondel hatte ich begriffen, dass hier und heute etwas enden müsste, was ich nicht begonnen hatte, was aber meine Sache war. Ebenso wie Gregory Lestrades Sache.  
Eigentlich wusste ich gar nichts mehr, spürte nur noch dem Schmerz im Arm nach, um den Jim seine Hand gelegt hatte. Kampflos würde ich zumindest nicht sterben.

Wir kamen in einen Raum, der größer war. So groß, dass ich nicht das Ende sah. Ich sah aber etwas anderes, was mein Herz ein paar Schläge aussetzen ließ. Vor mir stand ein typischer Operationstisch aus dem 19. Jahrhundert. Er war aus Holz und am Kopfteil leicht klappbar. Darunter stand eine Kiste, gefüllt mit Sägespännen und ich wusste, welche Funktion die haben sollte. Sie sollte das Blut auffangen. Mein Blut!  
Mir wurde schlecht und ich wünschte mir in diesem Moment wirklich nichts sehnlicher, wie zu reisen. Wohin auch immer, nur weg von hier.  
Moriarty grinste mich glücklich an.  
"Ich mag es traditionell. Dummerweise ist es meinem Opa, oder Ur-Ur-Opa nicht möglich zu reisen. Zu gern hätte er dich in einem echten OP-Saal filetiert."  
Natürlich keuchte ich erschrocken, obwohl es mir klar gewesen war. Wieder versuchte ich seinem Griff zu entfliehen, war aber viel zu geschockt und schwach um eine ernsthafte Chance zu haben. Selbst wenn, und dann? Wohin?  
"Aber wir warten noch. Lege dich schon mal hin."

Er schubste mich zu dem Tisch und ich versuchte ein letztes Mal zu entkommen, indem ich am Tisch vorbei in den Raum lief. Wie aus dem Nichts, tauchte plötzlich ein kleiner, drahtiger Mann vor mir auf, der mich breit angrinste. Ich prallte gegen ihn, vor Schreck und er ergriff mich wieder.  
Fast sofort wusste ich, wer es war, obwohl ja niemand wusste, wer Jack the Ripper war. Das war er also? Das war Jack? In seinen glasigen Augen sah ich dasselbe irre Blitzen, wie in Jims Blick. Er trug einen ungepflegten Vollbart und die Zähne, die er mir mit seinem breiten Grinsen zeigte, waren riesig und Gelb. Aber sein Scheitel war exakt gezogen und seine Kleidung sah tadellos aus.  
Er hauchte mir einen unartikulierten Laut entgegen, den ich nicht als ein bestimmtes Wort identifizieren konnte. Dann trieb er mich rückwärts, indem er einfach auf mich zulief.  
Mit dem Rücken stieß ich plötzlich wieder an den Tisch und Jack zwang mich darauf. Dann fesselte er meine Hände unter dem Tisch und band auch meine Fußgelenke zusammen.  
Als er ein dreckiges Tuch holte, wusste ich, er würde mich knebeln wollen. Aber ich wollte doch noch so viel erfahren, fragen und …

"Warte!" rief ich in Jim Moriartys Richtung und der winkte kurz mit der Hand. Die Geste stoppte Jack und das Tuch baumelte vor meinen Augen.  
"Erkläre es mir! Alles! Das bist du mir schuldig, du verdammter Bastard!", fuhr ich Moriarty an und der wedelte wieder hoheitsvoll mit der manikürten Hand. Sein, was-weiß-ich-wievielter Opa band mir den Knebel um und kümmerte sich nicht um meine erstickten Schreie und meinen zappelnden Körper.  
"Dann sei still, du kleine Schlampe!", befahl er mir mit liebenswürdig, tropfender Stimme. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und sah ihm in die Augen. Mit Angst im Blick und Furcht im Herzen würde ich nicht sterben wollen.  
"Vor ein paar Tagen fand ich mich zufällig in London 1888 wieder. Ich nehme an, ich war genau so erschrocken, wie du, als es das erste Mal passierte. Na, ich mache es kurz, weil ich das Gefühl habe, ich muss gleich weg …"  
Jim kam näher, lächelte einnehmend und strich mir liebevoll über die Wange.  
"Natürlich weiß ich, von wem ich abstamme. Das Morden ist sozusagen Familientradition. Apropos Familie, wer mag schon, wenn jemand aus den eigenen Reihen stirbt? Da ich schon mal hier war, könnte ich auch verhindern, dass der gute Jack hingerichtet wird, dachte ich mir und begann ihn zu suchen.

Allerdings wurde ich plötzlich unsanft zurück geworfen, verlor aber keine Zeit und organisierte einfach weiter. Schon beim nächsten Mal erfuhr ich zwei Dinge. Einmal konnte ich manche Personen mit auf Reisen nehmen. Andere übrigens nicht, die verschwanden im Nirgendwo. Und ich erkannte, dass ich in die Zeit reiste, in die meine Gedanken gingen, während ich fiel.  
Einfach oder? Ich sehe, dass dir das nicht aufgefallen ist. Dummes Ding, genau wie dein Urahne.  
Wie auch immer, ich beginne mich zu langweilen.  
Wenn ich schon reisen musste und das musste ich, könnte ich auch alle vernichten, die hinter Jack her waren, Nachkommen etc.. Gesagt getan. In welcher Dimension auch immer, ich fand alle, innerhalb kürzester Zeit, denn niemand rechnete mit mir und meiner Rache.

Nur du und dieser dämliche Polizist entkamt mir dauernd. Naja, ich gebe zu, ich habe euch auch für Zuletzt aufgehoben, als Dessert sozusagen.  
Eigentlich war mein Plan, dich vor Lestrades Augen ausweiden zu lassen, bevor er selbst dran ist. Aber nun bist du allein hier, denn ich habe ihn nicht gefunden. Vielleicht kommt er aber noch, denn irgendwie scheint er ja an dir zu hängen."  
Moriartys Grinsen ging von einem Ohr zum anderen und dann zupfte er, mit wieder toternstem Gesicht ein Fussel von seinem Ärmel.

"Die Geschichte habe ich vermutlich nicht geändert, da es nicht ein und derselbe Zeitstrahl ist, auf dem wir uns befinden. In deiner Welt Alison, wird Jack weiterhin heimlich exekutiert werden, aber immerhin existieren dann keine Nachfahren der verblödeten Polizeihorde mehr, so wie du.  
In meiner Welt gibt es dann auch keine mehr von euch. Auch Lestrade finde ich, keine Angst!  
Und in Jacks Welt, hier, jetzt … nun, was denkst du, was geschieht?  
Warum antwortest du nicht, du Hure!"  
Ein harter Schlag traf mein Gesicht und ich spürte, wie meine Wange aufplatzte.  
"Ach ja, richtig, du kannst ja nicht. Dann sag ich es dir:  
Am heutigen Tag, irgendwann, wird Jack gefasst und umgebracht. Ganz heimlich, irgendwo, keiner weiß wo und wie. Aber das werde ich nun verhindern. Wenn ich es kann. Sein Sohn lebt ja schon längst, insofern spielt sein Tod eigentlich keine Rolle! Ist nur meine gute Tat für heute. Du weißt ja … Himmel und Hölle …."  
Über mir grunzte es empört und Jim Moriarty zischelte plötzlich und es war wieder still.  
"Ja, schon gut, ich rette dich!"  
"Ach so, vielleicht sollte ich dir sagen, dass ich ihm besser die Zunge abgeschnitten habe, dass er kein dummes Zeug erzählen kann, falls er überlebt."  
Jim zuckte entschuldigend die Schulter und strahlte überglücklich.

Ein Geräusch von Schritten erklang und das Gesicht meines Peinigers erstrahlte noch mehr.  
"Endlich, der Polizist!", hauchte er entzückt.  
"Pass auf sie auf und fang bloß noch nicht an, verstanden!"  
Er rieb sich die Hände und ging weg von mir. Hinein in die Dunkelheit, vermutlich auf eine Tür zu, die ich nicht sah.

Ich war inzwischen weich wie Pudding. Dazu hatte ich alles erfahren, was ich wissen musste und nichts davon beruhigte mich oder gab mir Befriedigung.  
Man musste nur an den Ort denken? Verdammt! Dann hätten wir uns so viel Ärger ersparen können! Ich dachte an Gregs schlechten Gesundheitszustand und mein Herz schmerzte.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, ich dachte nur noch an ihn. Mit meinen Gedanken versuchte ich ihn von diesem Ort fernzuhalten, wie schwachsinnig diese Idee auch war. Aber eine andere Möglichkeit hatte ich doch nicht. Würde er aber nicht so oder so sterben? Wenn nicht hier, durch Moriatys Hand, dann in seiner Welt, warum auch immer. Ich war verzweifelt und nun weinte ich nur noch.  
Als es draußen Polterte und ich Stimmen hörte, schlug mein Herz wild und ich bete, dass Greg diesen Wahnsinnigen umbrachte. Plötzlich war es still und wässrige Augen blickten mir von oben ins Gesicht.

Mist, den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Jetzt wurde ich also filetiert, oder?  
Mein Atem ging schnell und ich bekam wenig Luft durch den Knebel. Meine Hände kribbelten eingeschlafen und mir wurde ein wenig schwarz vor Augen. Mit einer rostigen, stumpfen aber riesengroßen Schere schnitt mir Jack mein Oberteil auf, bis ich mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm lag.  
Scheiße, dachte ich … bestimmt an die hundertmal.  
Dann dachte ich nur noch an Gregory und unsere letzten Augenblicke, bevor wir getrennt wurden.


	20. Chapter 20

John Watson hatte Jim Moriarty fest am Hals gepackt, als sie ins Wasserglas fielen. Der Ex-Soldat befahl sich mit aller Macht nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und vor allem seine Hand nicht von Moriarty zu lösen. Sein Herz schlug wie wild und er würgte ununterbrochen. Der Schwindel zwang ihn die Augen zu schließen. Aber seine Hand ließ er nicht los und so zerrte John tatsächlich Jim über die Straße, weg von dem Dimensionsloch, in das der Verbrecher unbedingt wieder entkommen wollte. Watson ließ es nicht zu, kämpfte mit aller Kraft, um diesen Mann über die Straße zu schleifen.

Moriarty, vielleicht klüger und besser organisiert, hatte im direkten Duell mit John, dem Soldaten keine Chance. Und so schloss sich das Tor, ohne dass Jim oder John zurück konnten.  
Als Watson das sah, war er sehr erleichtert und griff nach der alten Pistole in seiner Hose. Er würde Moriarty jetzt und sofort ausliefern. Ein anderer Weg fiel ihm nicht ein.  
Mit sicherer Hand zielte er nun auf Jim.  
"Lauf zu!", befahl er ihm.  
Jim Moriarty aber war nicht nur schlau und durchtrieben, sondern auch wahnsinnig. Deswegen zappelte er nun vor John herum wie ein Verrückter und lachte so laut, dass es in der dunklen Straße nur so widerhallte.  
"Du kleiner Wichser wirst mich nicht zur Strecke bringen.", keifte er, doch John zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Die Waffe in seiner Hand zuckte ebenso wenig.  
"Lauf zu!", befahl er ihm erneut, doch Jims Gesicht wurde plötzlich todernst.  
"Sonst was?"  
Er ging auf John zu, so lang, bis der Lauf der Pistole seine Brust in Herzhöhe berührte.  
"Erschießt du mich nun, Johnny?"  
"Das wirst du nicht, du bist doch ein widerlicher Moralapostel. Aber weißt du was, ich gehe jetzt Sherlock ficken, bevor ich ihn umbringe!", kasperte Jim wieder und John drückte ab.  
Es klickte nur und Jim sah ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Ja, so ist das mit der Technik aus dem 19. Jahrhundert. Unzuverlässig wie ein Doktor Watson!", kicherte er plötzlich und drehte sich um.  
Dann rannte er los und John versuchte noch mehrmals zu schießen, doch die Pistole des alten Watsons klemmte. Enttäuscht und wütend steckte er die Waffe wieder ein, dann lief er los zu Sherlock.  
Als er die Treppe hoch hastete, die Tür aufstieß und seinen Sherlock im Sessel sitzen sah, lebend und unbeschadet, rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht.  
Er stürzte zu ihm, kniete sich vor ihn und legte seinen Kopf in dessen Schoß, um nach vielen Momenten schluchzend über alles zu berichten, während ihm Sherlock sanft über den Kopf strich.

Gregory öffnete die Tür, die leise quietschte. Der Raum dahinter war klein und bis auf Möbel, Bücher und Kerzen, sah er nichts Interessantes. Als er schon wieder gehen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf die Wand. Das eine Regal war leicht verschoben und zwei Bücher lagen am Boden. Er sah sich das näher an und schob das Holzregal weiter zur Seite. Die kühle, modrige Luft, welche ihm entgegen schlug, sagte ihm schon, dass es einen Gang unter die Kirche gab, bevor er die dunkle Öffnung tatsächlich sah.  
War John Watson da hinunter gegangen? Vermutlich.

Schnell holte sich der Polizist eine Kerze und nahm ein schweres Holzkreuz von der Wand. Er zerbrach es in zwei Teile und steckte sich das größere Teil in den Gürtel. Dann ging er mit klopfendem Herzen in den düsteren Gang. Weiter unten in der Dunkelheit polterte es plötzlich und nur mit Mühe konnte sich Lestrade beherrschen, um nicht nach John zu rufen. Er musste sich beeilen, wusste der Polizist plötzlich sehr genau. Vielleicht hatte er den Vorteil der Überraschung noch auf seiner Seite.  
Trotzdem ging er so leise und vorsichtig wie es ihm möglich war nach unten. Auf einmal stand er vor einer weiteren Tür, einer dicken, schweren Holztür.  
Obwohl es kühl war, schwitzte Greg und sein Herz schlug schnell und hart. Das Adrenalin machte ihn aufmerksam und reaktionsbereit. Er fühlte sich besser als jemals zuvor, dachte er noch, als er langsam die Tür öffnete.

Ein kleiner schmieriger Mann hatte sich über einen Tisch gebeugt und Greg sah zu seinem Entsetzen, dass es Alison war, die auf diesem Tisch festgebunden war.  
Der Polizist dachte nicht mehr darüber nach, was der hässliche Kerl da tat, sondern sprang auf ihn zu, um ihm das halbe Kreuz über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
Der Knilch hörte ihn aber offenbar kommen und duckte sich zur Seite, so, dass Greg große Mühe hatte, das Gleichgewicht zu behalten, um nicht auf Alison oder den Boden zu fallen. Der Kerl allerdings, sprang behände auf Greg zu und die rostige Schere hielt er wie ein Schlachtmesser vor sich. Dabei gab er merkwürdige Geräusche von sich.

Der Polizist fiel nun doch, zusammen mit Jack, der versuchte auf ihn einzustechen. Sie wälzten sich auf dem Boden und schließlich saß der Dreckskerl auf Lestrade und versuchte ihm die Schere in den Hals zu drücken. Mit letzter Kraft warf sich Greg herum und bekam die Schere zu fassen, als Jack schon wieder gegen seine Schulter stieß. Im Reflex drehte Greg die Schere von sich weg, um nicht selbst getroffen zu werden. Dafür traf sie den Angreifer, direkt in den Magen.  
Mit hervorquellenden Augen fiel der kleine Mann auf den Polizisten zu, doch der wälzte sich noch einmal und schwer atmend zur Seite. Jack the Ripper stolperte auf den Boden, griff nach der Schere, um sie sich aus dem Bauch zu ziehen, verstarb aber beim Versuch. Dabei gab er ein letztes Mal röchelnde Geräusche von sich. Speichel und Blut rann aus seinem Mund und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
Greg sah ihn an, bis er wusste, dass er definitiv tot war. Dann sprang er auf und sah Alison atemlos an.

"Gott sei Dank!", flüsterte er immer wieder, während er ihre Fesseln und den Knebel löste. An ihrer Wange klebte eingetrocknetes Blut und auf ihrem Bauch war ein blutiger Streifen. Vermutlich hatte Jack schon mal anfangen wollen an ihr herumzuspielen. Es war zum Glück keine ernsthafte Verletzung, sah eher aus, wie eine Art Zeichnung, wo er zuerst schneiden wollte.  
"Greg …", keuchte Alison mit trockenem Mund und rauer Stimme, als der Polizist endlich den Knebel entfernt hatte.  
Er half ihr sich auf dem Tisch hinzusetzen und nahm sie schließlich in die Arme. Alison weinte lang. Natürlich weinte sie. Lestrade war überglücklich, dass es ihr gut ging, dass er sie gefunden hatte und retten konnte.  
"Wer ist das?", fragte er nach einer Weile und sah zu der Leiche.  
"Jack the Ripper!"  
"Oh …"  
"Hast du Jim Moriarty nicht getroffen?", fragte Alison nun und Greg war froh, dass sie nicht mehr weinte.  
"Nein. Aber ich hatte John Watson mit und der ist anscheinend nicht mehr hier. Er ist in die Kirche, um dich zu suchen. Hast du ihn nicht getroffen?"  
Alison schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Aber vorhin ist Moriarty nach draußen und dann hörte ich es Poltern und Stimmen. Das war dann bestimmt John. Denkst du, er hat ihn mitgenommen, in seine Welt? Da wo er hingehört?"  
"Vielleicht. Und ich hoffe, dass John mit ihm fertig geworden ist."  
"Ich auch.", flüsterte die Frau und schmiegte sich wieder an Gregory.  
"Du hast mich gerettet.", sagte sie leise und sah ihn wieder ernst an.

Er antwortete nicht. Sie hatte recht. Lestrade konnte nur noch an eins denken. Daran, dass sie zurück müssten und daran, dass er sich von ihr trennen musste. Er wusste nicht wann und wie. Aber er wusste, dass es passieren musste.  
"Wir haben zu Ende gebracht, was unsere Urahnen begonnen haben, weißt du das?", sprach sie weiter und nahm ihren Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht, welches immer verschlossener wurde.  
"Wir sind Helden! Nein, DU bist der Held, Greg!"  
Greg sah nun weg und nahm ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht.  
"Was ist denn? Rede mit mir!", forderte Alison und man hört deutlich die Unsicherheit aus ihrer Stimme, denn sie verstand im ersten Moment nichts.  
Jim Moriarty war in der Welt, wo er hingehörte. Im besten Fall hatte ihn John erwischt, wie er es verdiente. Wenn nicht, würden er und Sherlock Holmes sich später darum kümmern, da war sie sich sicher.  
Jack the Ripper war tot und sie beide waren am Leben. Da endlich erst kapierte sie.  
"Es ist das Reisen, oder? Du hast … "  
"Ja.", sagte er schnell und sah sie wieder an. Seine Augen waren ernst und sahen ihr Gesicht an, als wenn er sich alles einprägen wollte, um es für immer zu bewahren.  
"Wir werden uns trennen müssen. Ich kann nicht in deiner Welt leben, weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich die nächste Reise überlebe. In meiner Welt werde ich sterben, warum auch immer. Vielleicht war es vorher schon so und ich habe nur einen Aufschub bekommen. Und hier kann ich auch nicht bleiben, denn wenn wir ins das Wasserglas fallen, dann wissen wir nicht wo wir ankommen und … "  
Alison nahm nun wieder die Hand des Polizisten und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr Schmunzeln sah, denn sie hatte einen Plan, wusste aber ganz genau, dass er dagegen wäre, wenn sie ihn offenbaren würde.  
"Dann lass uns die restliche Zeit zusammen verbringen.", flüsterte sie leise und schob ihre Hände unter seinen Pullover.

**************************************************

Es war jetzt nicht der romantischste Ort, den ich mir vorstellen konnte. Aber es war der Einzige Ort an dem ich ihn lieben konnte.  
Der versteckte Keller unter der Kirche war makaber, düster und so verrückt, wie alles, was wir erlebt hatten, zusammen erlebt hatten. Wir hatten uns vertraut, obwohl wir uns nicht kannten. Der Polizist hatte mich beschützt und ich spürte in diesem Moment, in diesem Keller, dass wir zusammen gehörten.  
Er hatte recht, er konnte nicht zurück. Aber ich konnte hier bleiben, bei ihm. Da mir Moriarty den Trick verraten hatte, würde ich den anwenden, wenn der Schwindel uns überfiel.  
Dafür musste Greg aber nah bei mir bleiben, damit ich ihn nicht verlor. Was war da besser, als sich zu berühren und zu küssen?

Und das tat er, sanft und aufmerksam und ich wusste warum. Greg glaubte, er würde mich zum letzten Mal küssen und er wollte sich alles einprägen. Ich ließ ihn tun, was er wollte, erwiderte seine Küsse und spürte, wie seine warmen Hände meine Brüste umfassten.  
"Alison ….", flüsterte er heißer an mein Ohr und ich ahnte, dass er mir Abschiedsworte sagen wollte. Doch ich wollte sie nicht hören, da ich meiner Überzeugung, mein Plan würde funktionieren, vertrauen wollte.  
Deswegen legte ich meine Lippen wieder auf seinen Mund und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Unser Kuss wurde tiefer und ich spürte seine erwachende Männlichkeit zwischen meinen Beinen. Meine Arme zogen ihn näher, meine Stimme beantwortete sein Stöhnen und meine Hände strichen über seine Haut, wie seine über meine.  
Seine Lippen saugten zärtlich an meinem Hals, als ich es fühlte.  
"Nein!", keuchte Greg entsetzt und ich wusste, was er meinte.  
Nun war es an mir, mich zu konzentrieren.  
"Hör nicht auf!", befahl ich ihm und öffnete meine Augen, um den Raum wahrzunehmen, in dem wir waren. Ich musste im Jetzt bleiben, mit meinen Gedanken. Hier in diesem Raum.  
"Aber ich … Alison …", hörte ich seine Stimme und ich wusste, dass er weinte. Doch ich hielt ihn fest an mich gedrückt, so fest ich konnte. Er hatte Angst und die hatte ich auch.

Dann sah ich das Tor. Eine Mischung aus Wasser und Öl. Es sah aus wie ein Strudel und es kam langsam und seitlich auf uns zu. Ich dachte, an Jetzt, an London des 19. Jahrhunderts. Ich sah den Raum, den dreckigen Steinboden, sah den wackligen Stuhl und ich atmete den Geruch des Polizisten ein.  
Nein, eigentlich dachte ich nicht. Ich war. Hier in diesem Raum. Hier mit ihm und alles in mir wollte hier bleiben. Zusammen mit ihm.  
Der Strudel veränderte sich, zerfloss irgendwie und mein Schwindel und meine Übelkeit ließen nach. War es das?  
Ich konnte es kaum glauben.  
Aber natürlich war es das nicht. Ein letztes Mal schien sich der Sog neu aufzubauen und rauschte nun auf uns zu. Wieder sah ich in den Raum, an Greg vorbei, hielt ihn fest und merkte nicht, wie ich meine Fingernägel in seine Haut grub.  
Hier, hier, hier. Hallte es tausendmal in meinem Kopf. Dabei spürte ich Gregs warmes Gesicht an meinem Hals und sah den düsteren Raum.

Dann plötzlich war es totenstill und ich schloss kurz die Augen. Als ich sie öffnete, waren wir immer noch in diesem Keller und ich wusste, dass es geklappt hatte. Außerdem wusste ich noch etwas, dabei kann ich nicht sagen, woher dieses Wissen kam.  
Wir würden nie wieder reisen. Gregory Lestrade und ich waren nun für immer im London 1888.  
"Was …?"  
Selbstverständlich sah mich der Polizist völlig entgeistert an, dann durch den Raum, dann wieder in mein Gesicht.  
"Warum sind wir nicht woanders?", fragte er fassungslos und ich lächelte als Antwort.  
"Moriarty hat mir den Trick verraten. Man musste nur an den Ort denken, an den man wollte."  
Immer noch verständnislos und auch besorgt sah Greg mich an.  
"Aber das war … die letzte Möglichkeit, Alison. Hast du das nicht gemerkt?"  
"Doch, habe ich."  
Er antwortete mir nicht, sah mich nur an. Ich glaubte in seine Augen zu fallen, wie in das Wasserglas. Doch diesmal nur mit schönen Gefühlen.  
"Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen.", flüsterte Greg nach einer Ewigkeit.  
"Ich wollte. Jetzt lass uns aus diesem ekelhaften Keller gehen und sehen, ob oben mal ausnahmsweise die Sonne scheint. Wir hätten es uns verdient."

Lächelnd nahm er meine Hand und er hielt sie immer noch, als wir aus der Kirche in einen beginnenden Morgen traten.


End file.
